Bounty Eaters
by The3Ryans
Summary: Two sisters are saved by a stranger in a cathouse and finally can leave for Death City. But when meeting up with friends they find that their saviour is the most wanted cut-throat ever to live. How will they cope when one falls for the bandit? KidxPatty!  ON HAITUS!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

It was night. The entire town of Kickleweed was in ruins. Some buildings were on fire, some missing walls, some razzed to the ground. Bodies were everywhere. The smoke blew so high up into the skies that Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki couldn't miss it.

"There!" Maka shouted. All four of them kicked the back of their horses and they rode over to the ruined town. Vultures were over the bodies of the towns people. Maka and Soul rode slowly down the path with Black*Star and Tsubaki close behind.

"This is horrible…", Tsubaki whispered to herself.

"Come on, he's got to be here somewhere", Soul told them. They rode down the paths and turned down the corners, not spotting a single survivor. Finally they came across a bridge that lead to three buildings, the bank, the cathouse and the mayor's house.

"He's got to be in here!" Black*Star shouted and he rode up ahead, followed by the others.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, search the cathouse, Soul the Bank, I'll search the Mayors house!" Maka order and they all split up. Maka hopped off her horse and entered the mayor's house. There was blood everywhere and the smell was unbearable. It looked more like a Slaughterhouse than a mayor's house. She held her hand to her nose as she looked into the living room and kitchen. No sign of him. Maka then walked towards the stairs. She slowly began to walk up then stepped on something, upon looking down she saw a severed hand which almost made her gag. She made her way up and found a blood trail leading to one of the bedrooms. She opened the door and saw the mayor hung upside down from the ceiling with his chest opened up and a few organs below him. Then she saw onto the bed three figures. One was a tall woman with long brown hair, another woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes and someone on the bed holding his chest, where he is bleeding from a gunshot wound. He was all in black and with three white stripes across the left side of his hair.

"I found him! He's alive!" Maka shouted. Maka walked over towards those at the bed.

"No…No please!" the tall woman said.

"No! Leave him alone!" the shorter woman cried. Maka pulled both of them out the way and then turned the cowboy in black over to his stomach. Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star then entered the room.

"Death the Kid! By the authority of the sheriff's office of Death City I place you under arrest. I'd like to see you escape the noose this time", Maka said with such authority, taking cuffs from her belt and began cuffing the cowboy.


	2. The Client

Chapter 1: A Client

One month earlier…

Late at night there was the town of Kickleweed. It was only famous for one thing and one thing only. It's cathouse. All sorts would come to have a night with it's oh so beautiful women. There were rustlers, bandits, deputies, sheriffs, marshals, and even high political figures. The cathouse, called 'The Liars Dice' also had a casino side to it, poker tables and roulette tables scattered around inside. The atmosphere was people came to have a good time, with the ladies. However for two of the girls here, everything was going to change. In the changing rooms were two girls getting ready by putting makeup on and doing each others hair, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, or Liz and Patty for short. Patty was sitting down looking in the mirror as Liz was doing her hair.

"Why do we have to do this? I'm bored of it now!" Patty complained.

"We will do this until we get enough dollars to go to Death City, there is when we will get the rich folk and make a better living", Liz said with a grin, ruffling up Patty's hair a bit. Patty gave a smile to Liz through the mirror of the idea.

"Yey!" Patty cheered and jumped up from her seat. The two were wearing red high heels with fish net tights, with blue underwear visible their tops were strapless nightgowns with blue and red.

"All right, you're done", confirmed Liz as Patty turned to her with a happy smile. Even in sluty wears she still had the look of innocence about her with her beaming blue eyes. Suddenly the door to the changing room opened and a tall bald burley man with bent glasses walked in.

"Now then girls!" he bellowed, giving Patty a yelp as they both turned towards him.

"Ross! You can't burst in on us like this it's a woman's changing room!" Liz shouted. Ross glared and walked up to her, sending the back of his hand across her face. Liz fell backwards to the floor and hit her eye on the stool as she went.

"Don't talk to me like that you whore! I own you!" Ross roared. Patty went to her sister and helped her up. Her face red from Ross slapping her and her eye beginning to show signs of it turning into a black one.

"Besides I don't see any women, just lowlife scum. No you better bring back at least a hundred dollars from your work. Or it's back on the streets with you!" Ross ordered opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Ooooooooooooh he makes me so mad I want to shoot him!" Patty gritted and began to change.

"No Patty! Don't!" Liz quickly said holding Patty's arm. Patty stopped changing.

"You can't ever change! You let anyone know of our tribal magic and we will be killed!" Liz stated. She let go of Patty and then walked to the mirror and began to put more make up on around her eyes and cheek.

"Look, just keep thinking it will be a matter of time before we'll get enough money to go to Death City. Where our lives will be so much better", Liz explained. There was a silence between the two of them, both thinking of a better future they wanted. Finally Liz finished her make up.

"All right, lets go", said Liz with a smile and the two of them left they're changing rooms to enter the bar room where all the drunken men were. There was a rule that Ross made in his cathouse. You don't touch until you pay and you don't get to pick. It was a strict rule that was the cause of many staff members lives, but that was the life of the Wild West, kill or be killed. Liz and Patty stood at they're corner with one chair. Liz's left leg on it and Patty's right leg on it. The two would wink and smirk at people to get them to pay for 'service', which usually worked. Suddenly the doors opened in the cathouse and a man all in black stood there, a lightening strike behind. This person wore black boots and black leather trousers with silver buckles, all aligned perfectly with each leg. He wore a white shirt under his black waistcoat with silver buttons, which was mostly covered with a black jacket. The face of the person was covered by his black cowboy hat although his mouth was visible. Everyone in the cathouse went very quiet at the new arrival. The person walked slowly towards the counter to where Ross is, his buckles clinking with each step. He then slowly slipped onto a bar stool and everyone started talking again and the piano man played again. Ross walked up to him with a twinkle in his eyes, thinking this guy may be a good one.

"What can I get fetch ya partner", Ross asked.

"This cathouse I hear has the best girls. How much?" the stranger asked.

"A hundred dollars, for the night", Ross said with a grin. The stranger then placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small round coin that looked like a casino chip.

"And if I had this?" he said, placing it down on the counter pushing it towards Ross. It has a golden star in the middle and black writing around it saying 'Liars Dice'. Ross looked shocked at first, a Liars Dice token is very rare because they can be exchanged for a free night with one of the ladies. Ross frowned at the token then picked it up giving it a bite. As it didn't bend nor taste any different from the way he made them he realised it was real.

"All right then, lets see you can have…", Ross said placing it down on the table, looking around then spotting Patty.

"…That one. The small blonde over there", Ross pointed her out. The stranger looked over to where Ross was pointing, he then lifted up the brim of his hat and saw Liz and Patty. They both at the same time looked at them. Both were suddenly entranced with his golden eyes that look like they would pierce through their hearts. The stranger lowered the brim of his hat again so only his mouth was visible again. He turned back to Ross.

"What about the other one with her?" He asked.

"Why you asking?", Ross questioned.

"I want them both", he suddenly said.

"You get what you are given and you paid for one so…", Ross started but suddenly the stranger took out another Liars Dice token and slide it towards Ross, leaving it perfectly in line with the other. Ross's jaw dropped when he saw another one.

"But…but how…Look, I stay by my policy! You get what your given now and you can have what your given the next night", Ross argued back.

"I want them both tonight," the stranger argued back.

"The answer is no!" Ross stated.

"Do you like your dick?" the stranger suddenly asked. Ross in reaction looked down to find that while the two have been talking the stranger made a hole big enough for the double barrel to fit in. Ross slowly leaned forward to see the stranger holding a sawn off double barrel shotgun in one hand and a knife in the other. The stranger pulled out the knife and drew another sawn off double barrel shotgun and pushed it through another hole in the counter. Both aligned perfectly.

"Because if you don't give me what I want I will blow them off right now. You should be thankful I won't kill you, you disgusting monster", the stranger said, pulling out one of his sawn off double barrel shotguns to push the brim of his hat up then quickly back into the hole, so his face is visible to only Ross, his golden eyes glaring into Ross's widened eyes.

"With your waist coat lower down your shoulder to your right than your left. Your sleeve rolled up on your left and not on your right. Your glasses bent lower on your left than your right. More stubble on your left side of the chin than your right. Three moles on the right side of your baldhead and one on your left side. Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!" the stranger muttered to him.

"Oh god you D…D…D…Death the K…K…id" Ross whispered.

"Say that name aloud and you will never have children with any of your sluts. Both of them, upstairs, and I'll take room eight" Kid ordered. Ross nodded quickly and got him the key. Kid pulled out his double barrel shotguns from the holes and holstered them. He took the key and immediately went for his room. Ross wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oi! Thompson girls! Both of you! Room eight now!" Ross hollered. Both of them looked at each other then made they're way upstairs. They head over towards the door to room eight with the loud out roar of the drunks complaining of the unfairness that the stranger gets two girls. Ross made a speedy exit out of the cathouse. Liz and Patty opened the door to see the cowboy in black at the window. Liz shut the door behind them and Patty immediately walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hand caressing down towards his crotch.

"Hey there mister, I'm a lost naught girl who needs punishing", Patty said very innocently. The young man turned around and grabbed her arms and lightly pushed her away.

"Sit down, both of you", he said. Both of them walked to the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you want then mister?" Patty said seductively.

"You can drop that. I know what you are, and what you can do", he said walking in front of them.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Your native magic. I can see your souls", he said. Both Liz and Patty looked worried at each other then Patty transformed into a silver revolver, Liz catching it and pointing it towards the stranger's head. Liz got up and pushed him against the wall.

"How dare you! You dare speak a single word and…" Liz threatened then suddenly Kid then grabbed Patty and Liz's hand and raising them high in the air as Liz felt a hard blunt blow in the stomach. Liz leant forward coughing and Kid grabbed Patty and tossed her across the room, she transformed back to normal. Kid stood behind Liz on her knees coughing while pointing one of his sawn off double barrel shot guns at her head. He lifted the brim of his hat up so his golden eyes scanned her.

"Do you even know who I am? You're lucky to have survived as long as you have. A single eyebrow bigger on one side than your other. And your make up doesn't hide anything. Black eye on the right and bruise on the left cheek. Disgusting monster!" Kid muttered clicking back the hammers to his weapon. Suddenly whimpering from the corner of the room distracted him. He looked up with his golden eyes to see Patty on her knees with her hands fisted over her mouth, tears coming from her eyes.

"Please sir… please mister…don't kill her…please?" Patty sobbed. Kid had plenty of people beg for their lives and other lives before and he didn't care, anything not symmetrical was monstrous and needed to be slaughtered. But this time was different, as he looked into Patty's eyes he could not find a single flaw, nothing was out of place, nothing was askew. She was perfectly symmetrical, and it touched him inside like no one else. It made him feel bad to make her cry. Kid then lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

"People call me Kid", he answered walking over to the bed and taking a seat.

"You said you could see my soul?" Liz finally asked turning her head towards him.

"You could say I'm not a city person. I have the powers of the natives", he said. He then lowered his brim of the hat so his eyes were covered.

"But what are two girls such as yourselves doing working as whores for that man?" Kid asked.

"…It's a set back", Liz muttered.

"We're getting money so we can go to Death City!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Death City? I honestly wouldn't. The entire law there is corrupt with evil leaders. Your best not going anywhere near that place", Kid said. He then stood and walked to the door. He then stopped for your moment and then slipped his hand into his pocket. He then took out two hundred dollars and turned to place them on the bed.

"However if you choose to ignore my advise, here's two hundred dollars to help", Kid said before opening the door and shutting it behind him. Liz and Patty stared at the money then suddenly charged for it. Liz grabbed it first.

"Oh my god! We've got the money! We can go to Death City!" Liz squealed excitedly. Patty squealed too and ran and hugged Liz. Suddenly the door was kicked open and two burley drunks dragged the girls out of the room.

"If that joke can have two whores then I'm having two too", A skinny cowboy downstairs shouted up towards the girls, with an evil smile.

"Patty! You've got to change!" Liz shouted, the two being dragged down the stairs.

"But you said…!" Patty argued back.

"I know! Just do it!" Liz ordered and Patty then suddenly changed into a silver revolver and landed into Liz's hands. Liz pointed the gun to the drunk holding her and blew him away. She quickly knelt down to shoot the other one down the stairs. Everyone suddenly all turned to the girls, apart from Kid who continued to walk to the exit.

"They're savage born! Kill them!" the skinny leader shouted and everyone in the bar drew they're revolvers and rifles. Liz dived over the edge of the stairs behind a roulette table, knocking it over so it gave them cover from the hale of bullets being shot at them. Kid opened the doors to the cathouse and turned to give one glance at the girls.

"Switch!" Liz shouted and Patty changed back while Liz changed into a silver revolver, identical to the one Patty changed into. Kid's golden eyes scanned Liz in her revolver form.

"Completely…perfect…", Kid muttered to himself, eyeing the battle as Patty and Liz switch forms. Liz and Patty however seemed to be winning too. Until Patty is shot in the arm and drops Liz, as a reaction Liz changes back.

"Patty!" Liz screams and then the skinny leader shoots her in the leg. Him and two other survivors walked over towards the fallen sisters.

"Now then, it's time I have my fun!" He cackled. Kid then drew his shotguns and walked back inside.

"I'm gonna make you squeal little Blondie!" he said threateningly. Kid then had enough. He raised his weapons and pulled the triggers. The left barrel of his left shotgun blasted the brains out of the thug to his left while the right barrel of the right shotgun did the same to the thug on the right. The skinny leader startled with the sudden gunshots and his comrades falling forwards with massive holes in the back of they're heads. He then turns around to see Kid for a split second before Kid pulls the triggers again. The right barrel of his left gun blasts away the skinny cowboys right knee while the left barrel of his right gun blasts away the skinny cowboys left knee. Each shot done in perfect time and perfectly symmetrical.

"AAAAAARRRRHHHH MY LEGS!" the cowboy roared and he fell to the ground with blood gushing out from his knees. Kid then tossed both his guns in the air, spinning backwards as they are thrown. Kid then quickly pulls out from two pouches on each side four bullets, two from each. Kid then tosses them in the air and catches the guns. He pulls back and flicks them forward, the barrels opening up as the bullets land into the holes. Kid flicks his guns back closing the barrels. Fully loaded. Liz and Patty look in awe towards Kid as he slowly walks over to the wailing cowboy. Kid places a foot on chest of him and points one of his guns to his head.

"Wait…wait…!" Patty said, clambering up to his side.

"He's been a naughty boy but he's learnt his lesson now. Let's go!" Patty said with a smile. Kid's golden eyes met her blue ones. Apart from the gunshot wound to her arm there was no flaw at all. He then lowered his weapon and began to walk away. Patty helped Liz up and helped her along, following Kid. The cowboy suddenly sat up drawing a revolver.

"Kid!" Liz shouted. Kid then spun around dropping to his knees, raising both his guns and pulled the trigger. The left barrel of his left gun shooting towards the cowboys right eye and the right barrel of his right gun blasting at his left eye. Both shot at the same time and upon impact the man's head blew up into a bloody mess. Kid rose up and holstered his weapons. Kid then turned to leave again. Kid opened the doors and was met by lots of people with guns and badges, Ross in the middle of them.

"There he is! Causing a shoot out in my cathouse! He's Death the Kid!" he shouted. Kid suddenly at lightening speed drew both his shotguns and shot the remaining bullets towards Ross's crotch. Hitting both testicles. Ross screamed and fell to the floor as his prized jewels were blown away.

"You were warned old man", Kid said then darting for cover as the mob outside started shooting.

"Is there a back exit here?" Kid asked Liz and Patty.

"Yes", Liz answered.

"You two take it and go while I kill each of these disgusting people", Kid ordered.

"No! Killing is bad!" Patty moaned.

"I said go!" Kid roared. Liz nodded and reluctantly Patty helped Liz out the back exit, they looked back to see Kid toss the guns and bullets in the air doing his reloading trick. As the two left through the back exit they kept on going as fast as they could until the gunshots of the cathouse died out. The girls got more dollars than they needed and were heading to Death City to start a new life. They thought that their lives would get much easier. But it was just the beginning of an adventure that would test the fabric of their will and their companionship. An adventure in the Wild West.


	3. Death City

_**A/N: In this story, due to it being Western Soul turns into a rifle with bayonet and Tsubaki changes into two pistols connected by chain (like chain-sickle form). ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 2: Death City**_

Three days had past since Kid rescued Liz and Patty at Kickleweed. Liz and Patty were on horses slowly riding down the path on their way to Death City. Liz and Patty were wearing different outfits now but both had one difference. They both had brown leather boots on with white shirts on. Both had white leather coats over them and white western hats. The only difference was that Liz had her blue trousers long and tucked into her boots while patty had a blue short skirt to show off her legs. Both of them rode as peacefully as can be.

"Urgh! This animal stinks! Why did we have to skip the oasis we past?" Liz complained. Patty giggled.

"Desert played magic trick on you big sister! Almost ride horsy in sinky sand", Patty cheerfully said with bright beaming blue eyes. Liz let out a sigh and looked on ahead.

"Let's just hope we get there in time before this smell sticks to me permanently", Liz whined when suddenly she saw Patty ride by her very quickly. Liz looked at her sister standing on the horse as it sped into the distance.

"Patty! Wait up! Be careful!" Liz shouted, whipping the reins of the horse. Liz shot after Patty until she was right next to her.

"Patty! Sit down you'll get yourself hurt! Sit down now Patty!" Liz shouted at her Patty looked at her sister's angry face then dropped down to her saddle. The horses slowly came to a stop. Liz pulled up in front of Patty's horse.

"I'm sorry sister…", Patty muttered looking down as if a child was told off and about to cry. Liz's face softened and rode her horse to her side.

"Hey come here", Liz said in a gentle voice hugging Patty towards her. Patty looked up to Liz and smiled.

"You're my younger sister, and who looks out for you?" Liz asked her. Patty looked away with her lower lip out as if in a pout. Liz grinned and slipped one of her fingers to her neck and started to tickle her. Patty started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Who looks out for you?" Liz asked again laughing.

"You big sister! You do!" Patty cheered at the top of her voice, since she couldn't talk through the tickling. When the two calmed down they're sights were set dead ahead when in the horizon, Death city stood.

"It's there! We made it!" Liz said in absolute delight.

"Yey! We made it!" Patty cheered and both of them rode their horse as fast as they could towards Death City. Liz and Patty looked towards each other and nodded with a grin. They started going faster and faster as if racing each other towards the city. Finally after they drew in their race they calmly rode down the dusty road of Death city. Gun shops, stables, livery's, saloons and a bank, the paths near the side look like they were always busy. A dog then walked across the road in front of them. Patty giggled in delight.

"Yey a doggy!" Patty cheered clapping her hands excitedly. Suddenly gunshots were heard and Patty and Liz were knocked back off their horses as they rode off in a fright. Lots of people started to scatter as more gunshots were heard. In the confusion Patty and Liz remained on the street as people ran past them. Once everyone ran inside all that was on the street was Liz, Patty, two cowboys in black and one in white. Suddenly two horse riders charged towards the cowboy's in black. On one of the horse was a female with sandy blonde hair with two pink tails. She held a long red and black rifle with a red and black bayonet at the end. She fired a few bullets towards one of the cowboys in black, blasting holes in his chest and sending him flying on his back. The other rider drew two pistols connected by a chain at the handles. He shot repeatedly at the back of the other black cowboy, sending him collapsing into the hard ground.

"Got them all!" the rider with two pistols shouted. Both the riders rode up to cowboy in white hiding behind a barrel.

"Thank you both deputies. If you and your weapons didn't come here I would surely be dead", thanked the cowboy. The two riders hopped off they're horses and walked up to him. The female cowgirl lifted her hat, revealing a pair of emerald eyes.

"All in the line of duty" she said with a smile. The other rider tossed his hat in the air revealing blue spiky hair.

"No outlaw stands a chance against the mighty Black*Star the bounty hunter!" he roared into the sky. The girl sighed but smiled at the cowboy who went on his way. She then spotted Liz and Patty on the floor.

"Liz?…Patty?" she questioned walking up to them.

"Maka?" Liz gasped. Both the girls then squealed, Liz got up from the floor and ran to embrace Maka. Patty looked confused at first then saw a hand extended towards her. She looked up to Black*Star.

"Need a hand little one?" He said with a grin. Patty smiled happily and took his hand. He pulled her up quickly to her feet and she was suddenly in a hug between Liz and Maka.

"Maka it's been years! How have you been?" Liz asked happily. Patty looked towards Maka's face, trying to remember her.

"Once I left Kickleweed me and Soul arrived here and worked under a few people. Next thing you know we're deputies!" Maka said cheerfully, the laughing sun's light catching Maka's emerald eyes. Once Patty saw the twinkle she remembered the little girl that gave her a doll.

"Maka!" Patty squealed and tackle hugged Maka. She laughed and hugged Patty back. Once they got to they're feet a smartly dressed cowboy with a shiny deputy badge, white hair and a shark-toothed grin approached them.

"Hello ladies, you've grown mighty fine over the years" he said winking towards them, making Liz blush.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"Ow! I was being nice!" he said holding his head in pain.

"Soul you really annoy me sometimes", Maka complained lowering a mysteriously appeared book. Liz tried to chuckle off her blushed face.

"So what brings you to Death city ladies?" Black*Star asked.

"Well we're wanting to start a new life here", Liz answered with Patty nodding from behind her.

"And there is no finer place than Death City, especially when Governess Medusa Gordon took charge. Things are better than ever", Maka said happily.

"That's great!" Liz said cheerfully, smiling towards Patty who shared her happy enthusiasm.

"So would you ladies like a tour?" Soul asked.

"Yey exploration!" said Patty cheerfully. Liz also nodded towards Soul.

"Count me out, me and Tsubaki have got to show everyone here that I'm the best lawman in the city! Tsubaki let's go!" Black*Star announced tossing his pistols into the air. They suddenly transformed into a tall slender curvy woman with a long ponytail. While Black*Star and Tsubaki mounted up on their horse and rode off down the road, Black*Star shouting "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAW!" as he went, Maka and Soul took Liz and Patty on a full tour around the entire city.

Dusk fell upon Death city and the tour finished in the sheriff's office. It was a small room with two cells. One was holding an unconscious drunk, while the other one was empty. Opposite the cells was a desk and on the walls above it were plenty of wanted posters of many faces.

"Wow you guys have a lot to do", Liz commented look at the many posters. Maka sat down in front of the desk while Soul jumped into the empty cell and laid on the bed.

"Those are the biggest traitors of Death City…", Maka said in a low spiteful voice. Liz and Patty look to Maka confused.

"All these people on the walls here were people I once called friends, colleagues and…" Maka paused then slowly pointed to the poster with a familiar face on.

"…and father", Maka finished. Liz gasped at the poster while Patty wondered about.

"What happened?" Liz asked placing her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"What happened? He's what happened" Maka said, pointing to a poster with a hooded person with a funny looking skull mask.

"He was found committing high treason, attempted murder against the Governess and her family. Lord Death turned out to be the leader of the massive conspiracy. With him are his trusted alleys. Professor Franken Stein, he was a great tutor, now a mad scientist working on weapons to be used against the city. Sidney 'Sid' Barret, he was a fun loving defender of law. He's now a grave robber working for his master. My father… Lord Death's weapon…but he got the other weapons too. Marie, Yumi Azusa, he tried to get our priest Justin Law to join him but he refused and stood loyal to this city", Maka explained. Patty walked around carefree until she spotted one poster on it's on. Patty's blue eyes widened as she slowly approached it.

"Together they are the Shinigami gang. But these guys all together don't match up to our most wanted cut-throat", Maka then said looking towards Patty. Liz looked to her sister's gawping mouth then looked to the poster. Liz rushed to Patty's side.

"Big sister… it's…", Patty muttered pointing towards the poster. Maka got up and walked over to them, confirming who the face was on the poster.

"He's our top wanted. He is the biggest mass murderer in the history of Death city, and he's still out there killing anyone different from him. He's the son of Lord Death, once a friend of mine. Death the Kid", Maka finished. Kid's face on the poster looked as if it was glaring into everyone's souls.

"But… but we've met him three days ago…", Liz suddenly said, now scared over the fact she was next to a mass murderer.

"You what?" Maka turned to Liz.

"The two of us were doing some extra work at the Liars Dice. Things got out of hand and there were people trying to kill us. Then he came and…and…", Liz stammered.

"Saved our lives", Patty finally spoke, her eyes not tearing away from the poster. Maka looked confused but then looked to Soul.

"Soul! We need some people to scout the area around Kickleweed. We've got a Death the Kid sighting!" Maka shouted. Soul clambered out of the bed in the cell and ran out of the sheriff's office, nodding to Maka.

"Wait here a moment", Maka said then also dashed out of the office. Liz then paced back and forth muttering 'oh my god I was next to a serial killer oh my god'. Patty continued to stare at the picture. She then suddenly felt her cheeks getting hot and butterflies in her stomach. Patty giggled at the feeling, holding her stomach. Liz turned to the giggling Patty.

"What could you possibly be laughing at this time?" Liz asked in a panic.

"The picture makes me feel funny inside my tummy", Patty said happily turning to Liz. She looked at her rosy blushed cheeks.

"I don't understand", Liz admitted confused.

"When I look at the picture I feel all funny insides and my cheeks go hot. Then I feel all warm inside as if I was wrapped up in a blanket!" Patty cheerfully explained hugging herself. Liz jaw suddenly dropped and then held Patty still.

"Patty, look at me and listen. These things your feeling when you look at Death the Kid at all is bad! Very very bad! You can't feel like this about him! He's a mass murderer Patty. People like him hurt people like us. They separate families, look at Maka!" Liz tried to explain in a hurry; trying to get what ideas Patty may have had growing in her head out. Patty gasped and held her mouth at what Liz said.

"He'll try to separate us?" Patty asked very innocently with a worried look on her face.

"Yes he would, that's why you can never feel like that towards him. Listen to me Patty and I'll look after you", Liz said and hugged Patty close to her.

"Okay big sister! I'll stop feeling funny about him!" Patty announced. Liz sighed a relief. Placing her chin on top of Patty's hat. Liz then gave a final glace towards the Death the Kid wanted poster. She hoped that she'd never see Death the Kid again. She had to protect her little sister from getting hurt from people like him.


	4. Assassination Attempt

Chapter 3: Assassination Attempt

Patty was in her dreamland. She was skipping and prancing around in a world made of clouds filled with paper giraffes and colours and all sorts of other animals. She then saw her table filled with a never-ending supply of crayons and paper. She happily skipped towards her table and took a seat, drawing happily on the paper. She was drawing an animal that look like a cross breed between an elephant, a giraffe and a crocodile. She then placed her crayons down and lifted up her picture into the big blue sky.

"Yey finished!" Patty happily cheered. Suddenly a shadow went over her and the drawing in the shape of a person.

"That's a nice picture", a voice said behind you.

"Thank you!" Patty cheerfully said turning around to see that the voice and shadow belonged to Death the Kid. Patty dropped her picture on the table and jumped out of her seat in a yelp. She ran to the other side of the table crouching down, only her head poking out from behind it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you", he said with a smile. Patty still very cautious remained behind the table not saying a word. Kid walked to her picture and picked it up, looking at it.

"You drew this?" Kid asked. Patty took her time before nodding. Her blue eyes shining just above the table. He looked at the picture and made a soft chuckle.

"It's very good", said Kid smiling. He then walked towards a cloud which then formed into a pin board with other drawings of Patty's pinned up. She slowly rose up from behind the table. Kid slowly pinned up her drawing.

"You thought of a name for it yet? I'm sure you've thought of names for all your drawings here", Kid said looking at all the cross bred animal drawings.

"What are you doing here?" Patty finally asked curiously. He turned to her.

"I came to see you. Didn't you want me to?" he asked with a curious look.

"Big sister told me not to talk to you. You're a bad person", Patty said pointing with a frown.

"Oh…I see. Well you should listen to your sister… I guess I'll… I guess I'll go then", Kid said now looking very said. Kid turned and begun to leave. Patty then felt guilt build up in her as she saw his sad expression. He said that she should listen to her sister. But he came to visit her and look like he wanted to be her friend.

"W…wait!" Patty shouted. Kid stopped and turned to her. Patty always followed what her sister said. She knew that Liz knew best for both of them. She always looked after Patty. But as Kid look at her she felt her stomach tingling and her cheeks going a little bit hot. She felt it so right for him to be near her.

"Do…do you want to draw with me?" Patty said with a smile. Kid smiled back to her.

"Sadly I do need to go, but I can come back another time if you want?" Kid asked. Patty smiled with her beaming blue eyes and nodded.

"I'll come back tomorrow then, see you then", Kid confirmed smiling and making his leave. Everything then went suddenly bright making Patty close her eyes.

88888888

"Patty! Wake up!" Liz said, lightly shaking Patty. Patty fluttered her eyes open to see Liz. She looked around confused.

"Where are the clouds?" Patty asked drowsily.

"You were dreaming Patty. We're meeting up with Maka at the others to see the Governesses speech", Liz explained to Patty. Patty sat up and stretched out with a yawn. Patty then got out of bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Liz then seeing the door shut walked over to Patty's bed and looked down at the side. She then noticed a piece of paper with the picture she drew in her dreams on it. Liz chuckled and put it in her bag. Patty always drew pictures while she was asleep. It's why Liz always put some crayons and paper on the set of draws near her. Liz collected them and added them to her collection in her bag, waiting for the right moment to show them all to her. After a while Patty emerged from the bathroom fully awake and in her clothes.

"Let's go!" Patty cheered running out the door holding Liz's wrist in her hand.

88888888

Everyone in Death City gathered to the massive academy like mansion waiting for Governess Medusa Gordon to make her speech. It was a big crowd and Liz and Patty got lost in it looking for Maka and the others. Finally Liz pulled Patty to the front and finally found themselves next to Maka and Soul, who greeted them with a smile. As everyone was waiting for the speech to begin Patty was lost in her thoughts about her dream. Why did she want to see Kid tomorrow? Why did she feel nice inside when he was around? She wanted to be with him but she felt guilty because she shouldn't. Liz told her to stay away from him. Even though it was a dream it still felt as real to her as being awake. She felt very confused over it and sad. Liz looked down to her and rested her hand on Patty's shoulder.

"Patty? You okay?" Liz asked concerned. She looked up, broken from her thought and smiled to Liz.

"Yeah!" Patty beamed. Liz smiled at her always-happy attitude.

"ATTENTION DEATH CITY!" A loud booming voice echoed among the crowd. Everyone turned to the balcony. A tall well-built man was standing on the balcony with lots of stubble and a sheriff's badge.

"That's Sheriff Free", Maka whispered to Liz and Patty.

"The Governess will make her speech now!" Sheriff Free roared and everyone applauded as three people approached the balcony to view the citizens of Death city. One the left was a young boy that was in what looked like a long black dress. He had pick hair and he held his right arm resting by his side, looking nervous. The one on the left was in a black dress with white spots, tights and white boots. Her light blue hair hung down her back and down her shoulders. The person in the middle was in a blue dress. Her light brown hair coming down to her shoulders with some hair being long enough to go down her shoulders and tied together with one another in front of her.

"The one on the right to us is the Deputy Governess Eruka, the one on the left is Crona, son of the Governess and the middle one is her, our saviour", Maka said with a smile and adding to the applauds and cheers. Medusa raised her arms in the air ceasing the cheers.

"Please ladies and Gentleman it's not me you should applaud its yourselves! It's you that have helped me change this city for the better. I could never have done it alone, It's you who deserve your applauds and cheers!" Medusa projected to her subjects, lowering her hands.

"Now then, as you all know we have a plague among us. The Shinigami gang, the traitors of Death City. We treated them with respect and they tried to commit murder to yours truly. We lost people that we use to call friends as they try to cause misery to us, but with the help of our law enforcers they shall all be put to justice for their crimes!" Medusa spoke to her audience and they replied with ample of cheers.

"As you know, there has been an few troubling relations to my sisters Arachne before I was made Governess. I can tell you I am having talks with her personally and we are coming to an agreement to hold a partnership between our cities. You shall no longer live in fear!" Medusa promised. An even bigger eruption of cheers echoed the entire city even Liz and Patty were cheering. Sheriff Free look at the citizens cheer his Governess on, making a small smile. He then noticed something. Someone was making his or her way to the front. Wearing a Dusters coat and a hat covering his face, the person reeked with suspicion. Suddenly when the man reached for behind his back, Free saw blue hands. Meaning it could only be one man, Sid Barrett.

"Governess! Down!" Free roared as he charged for Medusa. Sid then suddenly drew a massive rifle aiming at Medusa. People panicked and backed away from Sid as he fired. Free dived on Medusa just in time to take the bullet in his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Sid roared.

"Sid run!" The rifle spoke in a female voice. Sid then took off running knocking the crowd out of his way.

"Deputies! Get that traitor!" Free roared.

"Let's go", Maka said and Soul changed into a rifle. Patty then changed into a pistol, which Liz caught.

"Let's go Big sister!" Patty said cheerfully and Liz chased after the others.

88888888

Sid ran down the streets, occasionally turning with his rifle and shooting towards his pursuers. Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty closing in behind.

"Sid! You need more help than me in a rifle. Let me change!" the rifle spoke again. Sid tossed the rife in front of him and it changed into a female with scruffy black hair and glasses, matching the wanted poster of Yumi Azusa. She then drew her pistols as did Sid and while running, turned and shot at the others. Sid and Azusa continued to turn corners until to their dismay they ran towards a dead end.

"Damnit!" Sid complained, now cornered.

"Sid you can escape through the dirt. You go and get some help while I hold them off", Azusa suddenly said.

"I can't leave you here! You remembered what happened we left Stein here? He was completely insane when we got him back!" Sid argued.

"Stein's always insane! Go now!" Azusa ordered, hiding behind a barrel. Sid then dug into the ground to get help. Azusa then saw what was written on the barrel.

"Whiskey? Hmm…" she said to herself then kicking down barrels the pathway. She then hid behind a bunch of crates. All she needed to do was shot the barrel barely above the metal rings on them so the bullets would scrape across the metal and sparking the barrel's contents to cause an explosion. She waited patiently for her pursuers. Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty were close behind.

"Hang on… isn't this leading to a dead end? I'm sure of it… then… something's not right! **STOP!"** Maka shouted. Both Maka and Soul skidded to a halt to the wall. However Liz skidded too late and continued past the cover of the wall and stopping in the open. Azusa did not hesitate to shoot the furthest barrel, causing the barrel to explode and sending Liz flying backwards.

"Liz!" Maka shrieked. Patty transformed back to see her badly burnt sister.

"Big sister! Wake up Big Sister! BIG SISTER!" Patty screamed shaking Liz. Soul transformed into a rifle and Maka caught him. She quickly turned the corner and shot towards the crates at the end of the alley as she made her way to the unconscious Liz and Patty.

"Get her to cover! Now!" Maka ordered, still shooting. Patty quickly dragged Liz behind the wall and Maka ran to cover when all was clear.

"Did you get a look on who it was?" Maka asked quickly, holding Soul in his rifle form close to her. She looked to Patty who was tearing up at the sight of her injured sister.

"Patty! This is important! What did the person look like?" Maka commanded. Patty looked to her and tried to remember.

"B…Black hair…girl…glasses…", Patty sobbed out, holding Liz's hand.

"Yumi Azusa. She's a brainy one. Damnit those barrels must be loaded with gunpowder", Maka realised.

"No… can't you smell that Maka?" Soul said in his rifle form. Maka then took in deep sniffs.

"Alcohol…Whiskey barrels", she confirmed.

"Big sister need's help!" Patty screamed at the top of her voice. Maka took time to think then turned to Patty.

"Guys I've got a plan. There are two more barrels in the way and one on the other corner, near the crates. If we all blow up the barrels at the same time then the shockwave should incapacitate her. Patty we need you to shoot the nearest barrel. Soul has the best shot so he can have the furthest barrel. Got it?" Maka quickly asked. Patty looked at her sister and then drew a spare gun from Maka's holster, looking very unhappy and murderous. Maka laid Soul to the side who then quickly changed back to his normal form, drawing two pistols.

"On three… One…two…THREE!" Maka shouted and all three turned the corner. Azusa rose to shoot another barrel but the other three were quicker and all three barrels exploded at the same time. The shockwave indeed sent Azusa to the wall and also shattering the crates. Wood flew everywhere like shrapnel's, piercing into Azusa's body. She screamed in pain as she laid against the stone wall. Soul and Maka charged to Azusa with they're guns raised to her.

"Your day's of crime and treachery are over Yumi Azusa!" Maka said with authority. Azusa looked helplessly up at her. Suddenly there was a rumbling and a mad laughter from the hole nearby. Maka suddenly froze in fear when she heard that laughter.

"Maka!" Soul said turning around towards the hole. Suddenly jumping into the air from the hole was a tall person in white with lots of stitches. The man grinned insanely and rapidly shot down onto Soul and Maka. Both of them took plenty of gunshot wounds in the legs, chest and shoulders. Soul and Maka fell down to the ground gasping for breath. Patty stared in fright, dropping her gun and backing away to the wall. Sid suddenly popped up from the hole.

"Take Yumi, I'll finish things up here", the mad man said. He wore a lab coat that was stitched up along with a multi grey coloured shirt stitched together. No only his clothes were stitched, but his skin also. He even had a screw in his head.

"But Stein, our orders are to escape if the assassination attempt failed", Sid said picking up Yumi.

"I said GO!" Stein shouted, a mad look in his eyes. Sid nodded then went back into the hole. Stein slowly walked towards Maka with an evil glint hi his eyes. Maka panted heavily as her heart began to race, the fear of the man.

"Maka No!" Soul shouted, trying to raise a gun to Stein. Stein quickly swept down for the gun, literally snatching it from Soul's hands. Then spinning to send a kick towards Soul, sending him flying against the wall. Stein, now satisfied clicked on something on his glasses, his lenses changed a light green.

"Do you read me?" Stein suddenly asked, as if talking to someone.

"Loud and clear", a familiar voice spoke from the glasses, Death the Kid's.

"Proceeding to the patient now", Stein said walking towards Maka. She couldn't move, too injured to. She was completely helpless to him.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Patty shouted, then yelping when he turned to her.

"Oh, seems we have an audience", Stein said, now walking towards Patty. She whimpered in fear as he walked right up to her.

"Who?" Kid asked through Stein's glasses.

"Some small blonde girl, red top, white tie, short blue skirt. Beaming blue eyes, aww and the soul of a young child. Cute", Stein said.

"Let me look at her", Kid requested. Stein clicked on his glass and suddenly Kid's face showed up on each lens. His eye's widened greatly when he saw Patty, recognising her. Her eyes widened too when she saw him. Her funny feeling started again in her stomach, she then looked at Liz lying to the side, remembering what she told him. _"__People like him hurt people like us. They separate families"_. Patty looked down with her hands fisted.

"Big Sister is right…big sister is always right! You a bad person! You split up families! Big Sisters hurt because of you! You… you…meany!" Patty shouted at Kid, tears running down her face. Patty thinking Kid as a bad person he would get angry or laugh it off. But to Patty's surprise, Kid looked down, as if he was hurting inside. Even Stein looked confused at what he saw on the lens.

"You…have no idea…how much pain it causes me to take a life…I never asked for this", Kid muttered. Patty looked confused, she's meant to be angry with him but she isn't. She still has the tingly feeling in her stomach and feels guilty for making him sad.

"I don't know who you are or what effect you have on Kid… but I'll make sure you stay quiet", Stein said smiling madly, grabbing Patty by the throat and holding her against the wall, slowly pulling out a scalpel.

"Let her go", Kid commanded.

"She'll never get to tell anyone about this again", Stein said calmly, slowly moving the scalpel towards her mouth.

"Stein! Let her go! Do you understand me Let her Go! STEIN! STEIN YOU INSANE BASTARD LET HER GO!" Kid roared but Stein took no heed as he forced her mouth open. Stein's scalpel touched Patty's mouth as she cried when suddenly, bang. Stein dropped the scalpel and backed away holding his left shoulder, his glasses falling to the floor. He turned around to see a man in a catholic robe with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Justin Law! You haven't lost your aim", Stein commented, smiling.

"You haven't gained your sanity", Justin commented back.

"You are so blind Justin. Your place is with us!" Stein slowly said staggering backwards, crushing the glasses and silencing a very angry Kid. Justin following with slow steps.

"This city has never been better. Lord Death has always wanted there to be chaos. It is gods will for us to live in harmony. When all the enemies of our Lord Jesus Christ have gone, you turn on us, wanting there to be always chaos. It is you who have lost your way. And now as you walk upon the shadow of the valley of death, you shall fear no evil", Justin lectures. Stein stopped walking backwards, smiling towards Justin.

"Your still a death rifle Justin, still one of us. You better come around soon before its your doom", Stein advised then suddenly jumped into the air. Justin tries to shoot at him but Stein is too quick and drops into the hole, which suddenly caves in. Justin lowers his pistol and turns to the injured and scared, soon Sheriff Free comes round the corner.

"Get these people to the church. Quickly!" Justin quickly stated and Free then began to pick up multiple people. Justin made one last look at the hole.

"…and my god have mercy on us all", he mutters under his breath before turning away to the injured.

88888888

Stein made his way out of the hole into the wilderness of the Wild West. He saw Sid and Yumi being tended to by Marie. Suddenly loud gunshots echoed the area as Stein's other shoulder was blasted with a bullet. Stein quickly went down to the ground bleeding. His chin pressed upwards by the barrels of two sawn off double barrel shotguns.

"Did you harm her! Did you harm her you twisted fuck! I swear to go if a single hair's out of place!" Kid roared.

"Kid stop it!" Marie said running to him. Kid quickly changed his position, now point one gun at Marie, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't touch me you Un-Symmetrical Trash!" he roared.

"She's fine, I didn't get to touch her…", Stein answered to Kid. Kid looked to Stein with his eyes. Seeing no lie in his face he lowered his guns and rose up. Kid then quickly swung his guns at Stein's face, striking each cheek with a might blow. Leaving Stein holding his soon to be very bruised face.

"Why the hell do you care for that girl anyway?" Stein then asked. Kid turned to him in fury.

"Because….B…Because…", Kid tried to speak but sighed, turned and began walking away.

"Because she's…perfectly…symmetrical".


	5. Perfection in Hell

_**Chapter 4: Perfection in Hell**_

Patty stood by her sister has Justin was tending to her wounds. She looked around to see Maka and Soul being treated on by other clergy staff. Patty looked back to her sister; she was severally burnt and unconscious. Justin concentrated on Liz, trying all he can to save her life. Patty's eyes watered as she stared at her sister's burnt face.

"Is she…going to be all right?" she finally asked. Justin did not respond to her, still looking at Liz's wounds.

"Is she going to be all right?" Patty asked again, wanting a response. When she didn't get one she went red in the face and angrily grabbed Justin's collar and shook him violently.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! IS BIG SISTER GOING TO BE BETTER?" Patty roared in a massive mood swing. Justin flailed his arms over the sudden shaking and suddenly Patty noticed something fall out of his ears. When she let go of him she saw that they were headphones.

"What was that about?" Justin questioned, sorting out his collar.

"You were listening to music?" Patty asked.

"I always do, even when people talk to me. It's why I know how to lip read", Justin explained as he placed them back in his ears again.

"Is big sister going to be okay?" Patty asked once more, Justin now looking at Patty and reading her lips nodded.

"She'll be asleep for a while but yes she'll be better. Along with your other friends too", Justin said nodding to Maka and Soul. Patty turned around to the others as they were being treated on. Many thoughts were going through her head. Who was that insane man in the lab coat? Why did Kid want Maka to be dissected? Why can't she stop thinking about Kid? She stood up and walked away from everyone towards the door, opening it and heading outside. She walked around outside in her thoughts, kicking the dirt and pebbles outside. She walked down the graveyard, hoping to amuse herself with the funny names on the tombstones. When she found no funny names she groaned and sat herself against a big tombstone, her knees up to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about him; it pained her to think about him. She wanted to listen to her sister; she wanted to stop having these weird feelings about him, especially when his men injured Liz. The funny feeling in her stomach, the red rosy cheeks, and the way it made her feel happy thinking about him. She couldn't understand any of it; she wanted to hate him but struggled to. She was so confused and ended up having tears run down her face. She lowered her head on her knees crying through the confusion. She lifted her head slightly so her eyes looked over her knees when she saw two legs in front of her. She wiped her eyes to see two black leather boots and black leather trousers. She slowly looked up, going past a black belt with a silver buckle, a black coat with a black waistcoat underneath covering a white shirt, a tie that looks like a skull. She finally reached the face to see a pair of golden eyes glaring down at her with a black cowboy hat. She gasped as she saw Death the Kid here and now in front of her. She froze for a moment as he glared down at her, then she suddenly jumped to her feet and started bashing at his chest.

"Meany! You're a meany! You a bad bad person!" Patty shouted at him. Kid withstood the feeble hits against his chest then grabbed her shoulders and forced her back down to ground, sitting against the tombstone. She then opened her mouth to scream for help but kid quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Make an noise and I'll…and I'll…I'll…", Kid tried to force out. Kid's eyes began to water slightly before letting go of Patty's mouth, turning around and slamming his fist into the ground.

"I can't do it! I c…I can't do it! I can't even threaten you!" Kid cried out. Patty looked on confused and astonished at what was happening. While Kid hit the ground repeatedly his hat fell off and rolled to Patty. He suddenly span around grabbing each side of the tombstone, pulling himself up so he toward Patty, looking down at her.

"What are you? Damnit what are you! You can't be real!" Kid cried out to Patty. She looked up slightly scared of Kid, but more sorry and confused for him. He was clearly in pain. She was also occasionally looking at his hair, not only did he have hat hair it also had three white stripes horizontally across the left side of his head.

"You can't be real! This world is a hell! Then you come along and being Perfect in every way! I can't find a single fault on you! You are perfectly symmetrical! You are complete! This is a hell! You can't be real! You not real! Your not you're not your not!" Kid roared at her when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his cheek, followed by another on his left cheek. He let go of the tombstone and fell backwards holding his face. Patty had her hands up ready to slap him again. Kid held his cheeks with both hands, looking to the floor as if slapped out of a trance.

"See! You got red marks on your face! I am real!" Patty shouted. Kid paused for a moment before standing up looking down to Patty.

"Who…are you?" Kid finally asked. Patty remained against the tombstone, her eyes not leaving Kid.

"…Patty…Patty Thompson", she answered. Kid kept his bloodshot golden eyes on Patty.

"Well Patty, how are you perfect?" Kid then asked. Patty paused for a moment before shrugging.

"I've lived in this city for years with my father. We were honourable people until that witch Medusa took over. She turned the entire city against my father. Do I have a choice in the matter? I follow him wherever he goes, I'm his son and I'm expected to do as he says because of this. But he's like everyone else. Everyone else! All garbage! All…disgusting! No one looks the same, symmetry brings order to things, always has always will. But no one has symmetry! No one! They're all disgusting monsters apart from me! I try to keep the symmetry! I try to keep the order! I'm alone in this word… all alone…then…then you come along… and you're perfect! How can you be perfect in a living nightmare…after years of being alone…how can y…", Kid broke down turning around and falling on his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to cry, falling forward towards the golden coloured dirt, holding himself up with his hands. Patty knew what she should do. She should run while she still has the chance to get others to arrest Kid. But she doesn't, she looks at her previous saviour in pity. She grabs his hat next to her and begins to crawl over to Kid's side. She thinks of ways to try and cheer him up, she thinks really hard which makes her frown. She then finally thinks of something, looking to Kid. Kid's life has been turned upside down. His whole life he's wanted order in life, which has lead him to his symmetry. Over the years his condition has gotten worse and now he's living in his worst nightmares. Everything he sees is not in order. If it's not symmetrical it's a monstrosity. From his father leaving Death city things became worse as Kid gradually changed into a cold blooded killer. But he knew no matter how many he killed order wouldn't come, remaining in a horrible deadly cycle. Kid felt truly alone in the world, even to him his father was a monster, due to not being symmetrical. His tears soaked the ground like rain. He felt truly alone, and then suddenly Patty shows up, being completely symmetrical, just like him. Everything he began to believe was turned around by her appearance, and he refused to believe someone like her would exist in his hell. He then suddenly felt arms wrapped around his chest and pretty soon something lying on his back. He looked over his shoulder's slowly to see Patty holding him towards her in a comforting embrace, her head resting on his back. He looked back to the ground, as his tears continued to drip down like a spring shower. He collapsed to the ground and found himself rolling to the side towards Patty. Kid found himself lying against her on his right side, looking out to the graveyard. Patty with on arm held him close to her while her other hand explored her curiosity of his three white stripes on his hair, gently running her fingers through them. Patty no longer tried to hate him; she gave up trying not to feel sorry for him. She couldn't.

88888888

Minutes passed, soon minutes turned into an hour. The two of them remain in the exact same place as before. Kid stopped crying but seemed in perfect tranquillity, Patty still now and then ran her fingers through his hair where the stripes were, when she weren't she just rested them inside his hair. She felt very good inside holding him close to her, so she didn't move. Neither of them talked, as the silence seemed to be nice among the two. But as time went on Patty had some questions going through her head.

"Kid…why are you a baddy?" Patty asked. Kid sighed at the question; she didn't know if it was because he was called a baddy or that she ruined the silence.

"I'm not a baddy…Medusa is. She's a witch and wants to see the destruction of this city and it's inhabitants. But don't bother listening to me, no one believes us anyway…", Kid answered looking down.

"Who are the baddys?" Patty questioned.

"Medusa, Eruka, Free, not too sure about Crona…", Kid answered, thinking about it.

"Not Maka?" Patty gasped when Free was mentioned.

"No…no not her…she'd never hurt this city… neither Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Maka's a smart young woman and wouldn't dare betray the city", Kid explained. Patty made a quiet sigh of relief then suddenly looked down curiously.

"Do you…like 'like' her?" Patty then asked. Kid didn't say anything for a while, but then finally sighed.

"I use to…I don't know if I still do now…we use to be together, and I was faced with join my father your stay with Medusa running Death City", Kid answered. Patty looked down and ran her fingers through his hair again, feeling a little sad inside, she didn't know why.

"Anyway, she's happy now with Soul", Kid added. Patty suddenly felt relieved at that added note. Patty groaned in frustration.

"Why do you make me so confused!" Patty moaned.

"Confused?" Kid questioned, turning his head to look at her. Patty made a pouting face, crossing her arms.

"Yes confused! Big sister says you a meany that separate families! I always listen to my big sister, but… but I like talking to you! It's all so confusing inside of me…", Patty pouted. Kid looked a little confused up to Patty then looked away, back to the graveyard.

"Sorry…", Kid apologised. Patty made a huff noise but soon her hand wandered around Kid's hair again.

"How do you get in here? Aren't their…people with guns guarding the place?" Patty then asked. Kid then chuckled to Patty.

"That's my little secret", Kid replied. Patty frowned not knowing his secret. As tumbleweed glided by the sounds of Justin calling echoed the graveyard. Kid shot up to a sitting position, his hands on his holsters, gripping the handles of his shotguns.

"No! No killing! Just go! Leave! Without killing people!" Patty pleaded, placing her hands on his. Kid looked up into her blue glistening eyes, and then lowered his head. Patty shifted in front of him flattening his hair; she then picked up his hat and placed it on his head. The hat was crooked on his head and Kid's hands began to shake. Patty frowning at the hat corrected it so that it was straight and covering his eyes. His hands stopped shaking when symmetry was set.

"There, all set. Erm… Kid?" Patty then said, when she got no reply she assumed he was listening.

"Would it be okay if… I see you again? Maybe we could have fun", Patty asked with a smile. Kid took his time to answer, his hands slight shaking again.

"If I can get in Death city…I could visit you", Kid finally answered. Patty beamed a smile.

"Yey!" she cheered and jumped at Kid, hugging him. Kid did nothing at first; he seemed to tremble lightly but eventually raised his arms and hugged her. She broke from him and stood up to see Justin close by.

"Yes?" Patty said so innocently.

"Ah, I'm offering drinks and food to our injured. Would you like some?" Justin asked.

"Oh yey! I'm starving!" Patty said holding her stomach with one hand; Justin turned around and headed back to the church. Patty looked down to her side to see Kid was gone. She sighed and went to follow Justin then remembered what she did.

"Uh oh…he's going to see me…", Patty said to herself holding her mouth. She was defiantly disobeying her sister's wishes now. Patty groaned and began walking to the church. From a distance Kid was watching her walk back to the church, a single tear running down his face.

"So innocent… so happy…so perfect… I'm no longer alone", Kid said wiping the tear from his eye. He then turned around to head back to the Shinigami gang hideout.

88888888

At a ranch, Marie was on her horse and herding the cows into the pens. Even missing an eye she could see what she was doing and exactly where the cows will go. Nearby was a wheat field where Stein was in the middle of holding a rifle with a scythe like bayonet at the end. Stein swung the rifle around cutting up the wheat for harvest. Once Marie herded the cows into the pens she spotted Kid arriving to the Ranch. She sighed in relief at the sight but grew a frown and rode over to him.

"Kid where did you go?" Marie questioned but Kid didn't respond and walked straight past.

"Kid you suddenly take off after a failed mission and you don't expect to be questioned about your disappearance?" Marie shouted. Kid stopped and quickly turned around.

"I've nothing to say to you Cyclops!" Kid roared, before turning around and continuing more into the Ranch. Marie held one hand over her eye patch as her other eye began to water up. Kid knew exactly where to insult someone and make it hurt. Kid continued his march towards the big house next to the wheat field. Stein spotted Kid walking by a tossed the rifle into the air, which suddenly changed into Spirit.

"You went to see her didn't you?" Stein inquired, walking over to him.

"None of your concern", Kid replied.

"You going to keep visiting some girl? I should have cut her tongue out when I had a chance", Stein said as Kid opened the door to the house. Kid then looked to Stein and slammed the door shut. Kid marched over to Stein with a finger pointed towards him.

"I swear to you if you touch her I'll yank that nail and what's left of your brain out!" Kid roared.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" **a dark voice echoed in the ranch, Kid looked behind him to see a man wearing black leather boots with a skull on each side. Kid snarled, clenching his fists.

"…Nothing…father", Kid gritted through his teeth and turned around to march into the house. Kid ran up the stairs and entered the room. Kid looked around to see everything symmetrical. He took off his hat and hung it on the back of the door. Kid walked slowly towards his bed and sat down on it. Kicking his feet up he turned to lie down fully on the bed. Everything in his room is in complete order. Suddenly something gets his attention. He sits up to see the two wooden bed knobs at the end of his bed. One has a crack while the other doesn't. Kid draws a bowie knife from his belt and clambers towards the bed knob stabbing into it, making a crack. However it still doesn't look symmetrical, and out of frustration Kid chops the bed knob off completely. Looking at the other bed knob he chops that off. But the chops he did aren't symmetrical to each other and pretty soon everything he tries to correct causes two more things to be unsymmetrical. Kid then proceeds to destroy his once in order room in a rage. Marie enters the living room downstairs seeing Sid sitting on the sofa, they both look up to the ceiling, listening to Kid completely trash his room.

"Not again…", Sid sighed.

"He's getting worse everyday…", Marie noted with a sigh.

"There's got to be something to help him", Sid wished.

"Anything, it pains me to hear him in pain…", Marie said, looking down. Upstairs Kid has completely destroyed his entire bedroom, leaving it in a gigantic mess of destruction. Kid leans forward with his hands against the wall, a mirror in between. Kid breathed heavily looking down after destroying his room. He slowly looks up into the mirror. His reflection looking back, his three white stripes visible. Kid slowly reaches his hand to the mirror, his fingers running down the reflection of his three stripes. Kid's hands clench into a fist and he sends forth a punch towards the mirror, shattering it. Kid turns around and slumps to the floor. Kid's right hand fisting his hair while his left hand drew his sawn off double barrel shot gun. His right hand quickly draws his other one. He slowly clicks back the hammers on each of them, shaking as he does. Once the hammers are all clicked back, he slowly raises the guns towards each side of his head. Trembling as he does, he presses the guns against each temple. Kid shuts his eyes tightly as he counts to three in his mind, then pulling the triggers.

Click.

He pulls the triggers again and again, willing for bullets to magically appear. But they didn't, Kid then broken down into tears, as the guns wouldn't work. He fell to the floor and curled up into a ball crying his eyes out. This was life of Dead the Kid, his life of hell. Kid thought no one would be there for him, but then he found Patty, his perfection in hell.


	6. Dreams and Advice

_**Chapter 5: Dreams and Advice**_

Patty was at her drawing table in her dream world. She in the middle of drawing another of her animals but suddenly stopped. She didn't do anything to the drawing, which needed to be coloured in. She was thinking about Liz and the more she thought about her the more she got upset. She was sad because her sister still hadn't woken and that she was horribly hurt. But she was also sad because she spent time with Kid when told by her big sister to stay away from him. She always listened to Liz, always, so why now does she disobey her? Why does she feel good to be around him than away from him? A snapping noise was heard and Patty looked to see her crayon in her hand broken in two. Patty groans aloud and tosses the broken crayon across the room and collapsed herself on the table, arms covering her head. Patty remained so quiet that she head footsteps approaching from behind her. She didn't know who it was but she thought maybe if she didn't look at the person they would go away.

"Something wrong?" a voice spoke, she then knew who it was immediately, lifting her head up and turned around to see Kid smiling towards her.

"I told you I'll come back", he said walking to a chair next to her and sitting at the table.

"Yeah…" Patty tiredly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked concerned. Patty propped her head up with her hands, balancing her elbows on the table.

"Big sister hasn't woken up yet…", Patty said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kid questioned curiously.

"That girl with black hair and glasses… the one that serves you… blew up a barrel at it hurt big sister", Patty said looking down.

"Oh…I'm sorry", Kid apologised. Patty's eyes glanced over to him looking a little sad.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Kid questioned.

"Why are you sad?" Patty asked again. Kid took his time to think about the question asked before answering.

"I…I guess it's because I feel sorry for you, because it's my people that hurt your sister and it's made you sad. I'm…I'm just sorry about it", Kid finally answered. Patty squinted her eyes peering at him for a moment.

"Your different when I'm awake", Patty pointed out. Kid simply shrugged his shoulders at that recognition.

"Well I don't no why, it's how you imagined me I suppose", Kid answered.

"Yeah…I guess…", Patty said looking outwards. She then sighed of boredom. Kid looked at her thinking what to do, he then looked at her unfinished drawing. He leant forward and took it in his hand.

"It's looking good, you're not going to colour it in?" he asked. Patty sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Kid looked at the drawing again and placed it on the table in front of him. He scratched his chin looking down at it then reaches over for a blue crayon. Patty tries to look uninterested as she secretly looks to what Kid is doing. She slightly panicked when she saw him reaching for a blue crayon. She didn't plan for that animal to have a blue colour on it. Kid's hand then stopped and moved slowly to the green. Patty gets even more worried, she didn't want green on it either and even though she tries to look uninterested she shuffles and squirms in her chair. Kid stops then quickly takes the orange crayon and begins to colour the head. Patty suddenly froze, the thought of orange for the animal's head was…was…brilliant. It was exactly what she would have wanted. Her head was turning towards Kid drawing. He looked up and Patty quickly turned her head away again. Smirking, he placed down the orange and went reaching for a purple crayon. Patty defiantly wanted purple for the two back legs. Kid took the purple and moved the crayon over the body of the animal. Patty squirmed and shuffled in her chair again, trying so hard not to be interested. Kid then slowly moved the crayon to the back legs and started colouring in.

"Whew…" Patty quietly sighed.

"What was that?" Kid asked, hearing it.

"Nothing!" Patty said turning her whole body away and crossing her arms, with her head looking up to the sky. Kid grinned and immediately took a yellow crayon and coloured the body of the animal. Patty slowly looked over her shoulder to see if he was colouring in parts that she wanted coloured. Satisfied with the yellow she slowly smiled. Kid looked up again and she turned her head round again facing away like a child. He placed the crayon down and looked through the other colours. He leans back on his chair thinking on what to colour the two front legs. Patty looked over her shoulder again to see him struggling on a colour choice. Patty then quickly picked up a brown crayon and placed it next to him, then quickly turning away again. Kid let out a light chuckle at her behaviour, as he picked up the crayon. He began to colour when he paused and turned to her.

"Do you want to colour the last bit in?" he asked, knowing she was dying to colour it in. Patty looked over her shoulder a few times before turning back around and picking up the brown. Kid smiled and slid the drawing over to her and she started colouring.

"Patty…what am I really like then?" Kid asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Patty said concentrating on her drawing.

"You said I'm different to when you're awake, so what am I like when your awake?" he explained to her. She looked at Kid a little funny then thought about it.

"Well…you're kind of…a little grumpy all the time. You want to kill people all the time, which is wrong! You also look sad all the time", Patty explained.

"What you mean sad?" Kid asked curiously.

"You came to see me in the graveyard, wondering if I was real. Shouting at me about it. So I slapped you!" Patty said, with a smile on her face. As if she was proud of it.

"Then you collapsed crying because…everything wasn't…symmetrical I think it was…but I was. And I made you stop crying and made you better. Then we talked then you were about to kill the nice priest!" Patty said, pointing at Kid with a frown.

"…Sorry", he apologised.

"Then you said you'll visit me again. Oh and you keep making me confused inside!" Patty said with a nod.

"Confused inside?" Kid said intrigued.

"Yeah I get all tickly around my tummy and I go hot around the face and my cheeks go red. It's annoying", pouted Patty. Kid sat in thought for a moment.

"You asked anyone what these feelings are?" he asked.

"Only big sister, she didn't say what they were, only not to feel them about you", Patty answered scratching her head.

"Well, try asking someone else. And don't say these feelings are about me. Maybe you'll get an answer", Kid advised. Patty thought about it and nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. Kid smiled back taking her finished picture and walking towards a cloud that formed her picture board, then proceeding to pin it up.

"Well I've got to go anyway now. Shall I come back next time?" Kid asked. Patty nodded with a smile.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow night then", Kid said walking off into the distance, into a bright light that shun in her eyes. Patty fluttered her eyes open to find herself in a bed at the saloon they were staying in.

88888888

Kid sat up against a black wall. The sky was black and clouds purple. He was sitting down with his knees to his chest, hugging onto them tightly, his head in his knees also. All around him was Death City, but the buildings were bending side to side as if from a cartoon. Kid was trembling as he heard the insane cackles of everyone he knew all around him. Mocking him about symmetry and how he wasn't symmetrical. Every night it was the same; the voices trying so hard to make Kid completely loose himself. He fought the voices, trying to tell himself that he has symmetry and he can fix it. But every night it got harder and harder, and soon Kid knew that the day would come when he will loose himself and destroy everything in sight.

"T…t…there will be order…I'll make it…so…I'll…", Kid tried to tell himself. It didn't stop the voices as they continued on to torment him; torture him, telling him things that he will soon believe to be the truth. Or are they already? Kid began to doubt himself, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Aww, why are you sad?" a childish voices asked. Kid said nothing, these voices were now patronizing him.

"Do you want a hug?" the childish voice then asked. Kid was not going to answer to these voices or humour them with his pain.

"Okay I'll give you a hug anyway!" the childish voice said once more. Kid let go of both his hands and gripped his hat, pulling it down.

"When will these voices st…", Kid was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe it. He actually felt warm comforting arms giving him a hug. His eyes opened and he lifted his head slowly to see Patty hugging him. Patty pulled back to look at him with a smile. She had a yellow glow coming from her that beat the depressing scenery around her. She grabbed his hat and sorted it so that it was symmetrical. She then took out a tissue and wiped his eyes with it. Kid looked on helplessly as she was helping him. The voices were shouting at Kid to ignore her and not to look at her. She stood up and offered a hand to Kid. He looked at her hand, the voices roaring at him to look away, yelling desperately for him to loose his self-confidence. But to no avail, he grasped Patty's hand and she helped him up to his feet. The world around him began to shake and suddenly from the buildings came a bunch of shadow monsters.

"Uh oh, come on this way!" Patty said taking Kid's arm and they ran towards the road ahead of them. They ran down the road being followed by the shadow monsters roaring behind them. Patty then turned a corner and at the end of the path was Liz standing.

"Patty where have you been?" Liz asked.

"We're being followed!" Patty said and then the shadow monsters appeared at the entrance to the alley. The girls looked around to see they were at a dead end.

"Oh no!" Patty whimpered holding onto Liz. Kid then slowly looked over his shoulder to the shadow monsters slowly making their way towards them. Kid turned around to them with a newfound fire in his eyes, fists clenched tightly.

"You will not disrupt this symmetry!" Kid roared fully facing toward them.

"Yeah!" Patty yelled and both Liz and Patty jumped into the air transforming into silver pistols. Kid catches them at ease. He however caught them upside down with his pinkies around the trigger. The shadow monster charge and Kid isn't able to turn the guns around quick enough so starts shooting with his pinkies. Each bullet destroys the shadow monsters. Kid soon finds himself more comfortable using his pinkie fingers than his index fingers to shoot a gun and continues to blast away at the monsters. The voices go quieter with each shot. Not only that, with each shadow monster being destroyed Death city slowly lost its dark unsymmetrical image and started to look brighter and what it really looks like. Kid roared with each shot, the bullets never seem to be ending. Kid slew the final shadow monster then suddenly noticed around him. Death City was in a bright sunny day and in a state of paradise. Kid dropped the guns and walked out of the alley. Kid stood there in shock at the paradise he seemed to have made. The loud woops of the Thompson's echoed behind him. He turned to see them jumping in joy with each other. Seeing their smiles made him remember back in the old days where he was part of Death City. Where people loved him. Patty ran and hugged Kid tightly.

"See I knew you can do it!" Patty said and suddenly kissed Kid on the cheek, his face heating up and going red.

88888888

"AAAARRRRHHHH!" Kid roared as he shot up to a sitting position. He was back in his destroyed bedroom. He placed his hand over his cheek, rubbing it.

"Damnit…Why is she…haunting me…", Kid muttered to himself. Scratching his hair at a fast speed.

"**Son! Get down here now we've got an assignment for you!"** something roared from downstairs. Kid groaned rubbing his head.

"Yes father!" Kid shouted back making his way to his black leather clothes to get changed. Once he was changed into his black leather cowboy outfit he marched down stairs to see everyone gathered in the living room. Kid looked to a tall person with black leather boots with skulls on each side and big white hands close to being skeleton.

"Kid, we have a mission for you", the tall person said.

"What is it father?" Kid asked.

"We are in need of new recruits. We alone can't win against Medusa, so you'll need to go to Death City to find some", the tall man said.

"You've been locked up in this ranch for too long, perhaps it hasn't occurred to you that we are the most wanted criminals in all of the land. People want to kill us in Death City!" Kid argued back.

"I've heard that two people that have native powers have recently arrived there", the tall man answered back.

"You should know Kid you've been protecting her", Stein smirked through his cigarette. Kid looked over his shoulder glaring at him then back to the tall man.

"One of them is unconscious and horribly injured thanks to Azusa. I'll see what I can do with the other", Kid nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh you are also taking Spirit with you", the tall man added.

"No! I can handle this alone!" Kid argued back.

"**No questions! You taking him!"** the tall man roared. Kid growled to himself then left outside with Spirit.

"Look I'll make the distraction for law enforcers while you get the new recruit okay?" Spirit instructed.

"Whatever", Kid answered back mounting up on a horse and kicking the spurs, taking off at top speed towards Death City, followed by Spirit.

88888888

Patty walked down to the sheriff's office to see Maka sitting at the desk re-bandaging a cut to her arm. Patty politely knocked on the door and Maka looked up to her, giving a smile.

"Hey Patty, what brings you here?" Maka asked as her cheerful self.

"I wanted to see you, how are you?" Patty asked with a smile, her pink cheeks shining in the sunlight.

"I'm healing up fine. I doubt I'm much use doing some action. But at least I can do some paperwork" Maka said stacking up some papers. Patty walked in looking at the empty cells and slowly walked in to sit on one of the beds.

"Erm… I've been having confusing things happening inside me", Patty finally said. Maka looked over a little confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked walking over to her.

"I feel like someone's tickling me in my tummy and my faces goes red and feels hotter", Patty explained as Maka sat next to her on the bed.

"That could mean that you're ill Patty and need to check on Justin again", Maka then said.

"But it only happens when I think about or when I'm around him", Patty then said. Maka's eyes light up and she chuckled lightly.

"Aww Patty, that's you having a crush on him" Maka said with a smile. Patty's eyes, if possible, would have exploded from her sockets.

"I GOT A WHAT?" Patty almost screamed. Maka laughed and hugged her.

"Those are feelings of affection to someone you like", Maka explained. Patty still looked around goggled eyes over the fact she has a crush.

"Is he handsome?" Maka asked with a cheeky grin. Patty cross her arms and sunk a little lower to the ground.

"…Yes", Patty said quietly.

"Is he caring?" Maka said leaning further to her.

"…I guess", Patty said sinking lower.

"Is he the type that will look after you?" Maka then asked.

"…No, I…I guess he's more the type you would want to look after", Patty said finally after thinking about it.

"Ah that type of person, I once had one just the same as that. We were happy together for a long time, I looked after him", Maka said sighing then looking down. Patty looked at Maka's face for a moment then it hit her.

"Oh yeah, you were with Kid", Patty said. Maka turned to her quickly.

"How do you know that?" Maka questioned quickly, with a look of big concern.

"Erm… from…one of the deputies I think", Patty stood up walking to leave the cell but Maka then grabbed her wrist.

"I have not told anyone that, that relationship was a secret, how do you know?" Maka questioned again, her grip tightening.

"Maka you're hurting me!" Patty said trying to pull free.

"The only people who knew that were me and Kid!" Maka stated.

"Maka…!" Patty tried to get a word in.

"Did you hear that from Kid? Have you been seeing him?" Maka interrogated.

"Maka please!" Patty pleaded.

"Patty where is Death the Kid?" Maka ordered. Patty's beaming blue eyes were watering up at Maka's sudden burst of fury, scaring her. Suddenly a loud explosion echoed outside which distracted Maka and Patty. Patty was quick to pull herself free and take off running.

"Patty! Wait!" Maka shouted and chased after her. Patty kept on running down the road as panic people ran towards and past her. Patty seemed to be heading towards where the explosion happened. She pushed by as much as she could but was eventually pushed to the ground. Suddenly she felt someone pull her too her feet, she turned around to see who helped her.

"Hey are you all right?" Black*Star stood there looking a little concerned with Tsubaki behind him. Patty broke free from him and took off running.

"Hey Patty!" Black*Star called, Patty didn't listen, she kept running as fast as she could. Patty has now made it clear that she has been seeing Kid, and once Maka tells them, she will be hunted. She suddenly then felt arms grip around her waist and pull her sideways, past the people and off the road. Entering an alleyway Patty was pushed against the wall and had her mouth covered. She held here eyes shut trying to scream.

"Will you relax? What are you doing here?" Kid then asked. Patty opened her eyes and stopped screaming. Kid lowered his hand from her mouth and let go of her, Patty lunged forward to embrace Kid in a tight hug.

"P…Patty? What's wrong?" Kid said returning her embrace, his hands shaking as he did. Kid was making sure his hat was covering his eyes.

"I was talking to Maka and and and…and I said about you two use to go out…and she apparently kept it a secret from everyone so…so she knows I've seen you!", Patty cried. Kid let go of her and pushed her off him lightly.

"Look it's no longer safe for you to be here. You're going to have to leave with me, leaving everyone here behind", Kid bluntly informed.

"But…but big sister!" Patty argued back flabbergasted.

"If she's with Justin and Maka then she will defiantly be fine. But you must leave if the law has found out you've been talking to me", Kid tried to reason with her.

"Freeze!" Maka shouted, aiming a revolver at Kid. Kid didn't even turn to face Maka as she aimed at him. Patty covered her mouth with her hands as her feelings went into overdrive as her crush was under threat. Kid lowered his head, his hands shaking but making no attempt on drawing his weapons.

"Hello Maka".


	7. Funny Feelings

_**Chapter 6: Funny Feelings**_

"Patty, get away from him!" Maka ordered at Patty. Patty didn't move, as she was too scared to.

"It's been a long time", Kid then said slowly turning around to face Maka, lifting the brim of his hat so his golden eyes looked right into her emerald ones.

"Just shut up and put your hands up!" Maka shouted. Kid slowly complied with her orders.

"Your pigtail on the right is lower then your left", suddenly Kid said.

"Shut up!" Maka ordered.

"Your buttons on your coat are askew, more to the right", Kid also pointed out.

"I said shut up!" Maka ordered again, tears suddenly coming down her face.

"You have more tears coming down your right cheek than your left", Kid then pointed out, with a small grin growing. Patty remained up against the wall watching the entire scene, so confused with her feelings.

"Kid I will shoot you if you…", Maka then shouted.

"GO AHEAD! DO IT!" Kid suddenly roared at her. Maka recoiled slightly but didn't hesitate to clock back the hammer on her revolver.

"Do it! Put a bullet in my brain! Right in-between the eyes make it symmetrical! There is nothing in this world for me anymore! I'd rather die than have you give me over to that witch Medusa. So do it! Shoot me! SHOOT ME!" Kid roared, he was in so much pain that he wanted it to end. Patty looked at Maka, who looked ready to comply. Maka was going to kill Death the Kid there and then right in front of her. Patty panicked and suddenly kicked the ground, making dust fly at Maka's face. Maka covered her eyes with her arm, no longer aiming at Kid. Patty then suddenly turned and pulled out one of Kid's guns clicking the hammers back. Once Maka got her vision back she saw Patty trembling as she was aiming one of Kid's guns at Maka.

"Patty…", Maka suddenly said calmly.

"Put the gun down!" Patty screamed, standing in front of Kid. Maka quickly dropped her gun, not wanting to antagonize her in her unstable state.

"Okay okay… Patty just listen to me, just…calm down", Maka said raising her arm out to her.

"Just stay back!" Patty said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Okay okay just listen to me. What your doing now Patty is wrong", Maka tried to reason with her.

"WHY! Why is it wrong! Everyone tells me things are wrong. Tell me riding my horse fast is wrong… tell me not doing what your told is wrong…telling me these funny feelings I feel are wrong! Why are they! No one tells me why! I'm not a child!" Patty screamed hysterically as tears poured down her face, she was staggering backwards, making Kid move with her. Maka slowly followed with each step.

"Okay Patty, you're not a child that is true, but Death the Kid is a wanted criminal, he has killed many people like Liz", Maka tried to reason with her. Patty was confused and she was not only frightened with what could have happened with Kid, but also at what she was doing. Kid looked behind them and saw that they were reaching the other side of the alleyway. However he stopped as he looked and Patty tripped backwards over his foot. As she fell backwards she shot up at the chimney of the building they were in-between she didn't see what happened but heard Maka scream and a loud thud. When she looked up she saw bricks of the chimney over Maka's motionless body on the floor.

"M…Maka?" Patty quivered getting up slowly. Kid took his gun back from Maka and holstered it.

"Patty we've got to go now!" Kid said, sticking two fingers into his mouth and letting out a sharp whistle.

"But she's…hurt!" Patty cried. Kid ran over to her and pulled her head to face her.

"Patty, look at me! People are going to come looking for us and when they do they are going to lock us up!" Kid explained.

"Why!" Patty cried louder.

"Because I am a wanted criminal, I have killed people before. They know it. Now you have been hanging around with me and talking to me, they are going to use you to find me and you not going to like how they treat you", Kid answered her. He actually explained why to her. She slowly nodded wiping her still crying face. Kid then saw his horse arrive by him. It was a black stallion with a white mane, trimmed to perfection. Kid climbed up and offered a hand to Patty. She then looked up to him sitting on his stallion with the laughing sun behind him. She took a moment to gaze up at the famed outlaw, the sunlight adding a shine to his black outfit. To her, he looked like a knight in shining armour. She readily took his hand and she was hoisted up on his horse, sitting in front of Kid so he could hold her as well as the reins. He kicked his spurs and they were both sprint out of Death City. Kid continued to ride while keeping Patty seated, luckily he was able to look over her head. As he rode his stallion Patty kept here head down not saying a word. He noticed her shoulders shudder lightly now and then; he knew she was crying. He didn't want to ride back to their hideout with her crying so he slowed to a stop.

"We'll take a break here", Kid said hopping off his horse. They had stopped near a tree so that they had some shade. Kid turn to Patty who was still sitting on the horse, looking like she was holding back tears that were eating her up inside. Kid walked over to her and offered a hand.

"Patty?" She looked towards him, trying so hard not to cry anymore. She swung her leg over to get off the horse but then her other foot slipped, making her fall backwards. She expected to hit the ground but found herself in warmth. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Death the Kid, holding her bridal style with her head against his left shoulder.

"Do you…want a drink?" Kid stammered, the way she felt as he was holding her close to him made him heat up quickly. He wanted to be very careful with her, so he walked over to the tree to sit her down but she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Kid looked down to her, it would be too cruel to put her down on her own so he turned around and slide down the tree, sitting down.

"I'm…I'm sorry I've ruined everything for you…", Kid suddenly apologised. Patty looked up to him with her watery glaze blue eyes. Kid was looking down with his eyes shut.

"Because of me your sisters injured, because of me you're a wanted fugitive. And because of me I've ruined your life", Kid said, his faced tensing up and started frowning.

"The one thing perfect in this hell and I completely ruin it's life, I'm nothing but garbage, scum, asymmetrical garbage that's scum, I should just die and leave this world beh…", Kid ranted then felt a sharp pain in his face as Patty's hand collided with it. Kid looked at Patty in shock, he hands started shaking and he began to look really uncomfortable, then Patty clicked on what she forgot then slapped his other cheek. Kid seemed to calm down and the shaking stopped, but Kid still looked at Patty shocked, wondering why she slapped him. Patty looks down, kind of regretting slapping him. She looks up again raising her hands to his cheeks lightly caressing her thumbs over them. At first she thinks she's making his cheeks worse as they go very red, but then suddenly clicks that he's blushing, making her blush at her momentary stupid ness. There is a silence between the two as they stare at each other, Patty's left hand trails down from his face then laid it on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. She looked to her hand on his chest; a quick smile grew on her face, as his heartbeat is fast.

Kid began to tremble, she felt so warm against his body, and he was in full black leather, which didn't help the matter. One of his hands was sweating as she was close to him while the other felt warm. Confused he looked to his warm hand to suddenly find out it was laying on her leg a bit further up than where he put it. Kid began to panic; did he caress his leg up higher without him knowing? He thought about it then thought it safe to lift his hand off her leg. Kid's heart almost stopped when Patty lifted his hand from his chest to place his hand back on her leg, keeping her warm hand on top. He suddenly gasped lightly when she suddenly moved his hand a bit more up her leg. She then lifted her hand of his to be laid back on his chest. Kid's stomach felt like it was getting eaten away by moths as he trembled. Patty looked to her hand on his chest, his heartbeat increasing in speed. She didn't know why but she felt nice and look after being around him. She even felt a bit bare and cold when he lifted his hand away, so she placed it back on. She looked up to him; he was looking down, shaking. Is he cold? She thought. She then lifted her right arm and hugged him around the shoulders while nuzzling up from his chest to his neck. He felt so warm to her, all her troubles, all her worries were being washed away as she was with him.

"P…P…P…P…Patty?" Kid stammered out.

"Mmmmmm?" she sighed out. Her eyes fluttering open to look at him. He looked down to her glazed beaming blue eyes and his mind went blank.

"W…erm…w… we… we…", Kid tried to speak but couldn't. He couldn't find the words as she looked into his golden eyes. Patty felt herself go burning red under his golden stare, her nerves in her stomach tearing apart, and feeling like she's about fall apart. There was no question about it, this crush had grown into something else, she wanted him, and she needed him to complete her. Her hand moved up his chest to behind his head, her fingers playing in his hair. Kid heart skipped a beat when her hand went behind him. She then started to slowly move her head closer to his, her eyes slowly shutting. Kid trembled, as she was getting closer, he mind was in overdrive of all the thoughts in his head. Kid sat there, as she got closer and closer…

Kid couldn't take it anymore; he scrambled to his feet, knocking Patty over to the floor. He stood by the tree, his right hand leaning on it and his back to Patty. She looked up to him as he was trembling and shaking and from what she could hear, crying? She slowly got up and walked over to him.

"K…Kid?" she placed her hand on his back. He suddenly spun around and grabbed her hands. He pushed her against the trees, holding her hands above her head. Kid looked at Patty's slightly scared face. His eyes were pouring out tears like a waterfall.

"Why…", Kid suddenly exclaimed to her. Patty shook her head confused.

"…Why do I have these… funny feelings when…I'm around you?" Kid suddenly said. Patty blinked her eyes a few times. Did he really just say that? Patty thought, he couldn't possibly be feeling the same feelings as…

She never got to finish the thought as his mouth crashed into hers. She felt her stomach drop out of her body as she was literally smacked across the face at Kid's force. Not only that her face was almost getting soaked by the tears coming down his face. Kid broke the kiss with his forehead leaning against hers. His hands shook as he held hers above her head. He slowly let go of her hand and let his arms dangle beside him. Patty kept her arms above her head, staring at Kid. He kissed her, he had funny feelings, and he must like her too. Patty finally lowered her arms to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his head. Patty got kissed; she wanted to repay the favour. Patty forced her head forward, making him lift his head up to be met by her kiss. Kid tears stopped as he pressed her against the tree, locking lips with her. Patty hugs on tightly to him, it feels so wrong but it feels so right. Kid suddenly scoops his hands under her legs and hoists them up to his waist, Patty yelping in his mouth as he does. Kid hands perfectly placed on each leg symmetrically, slowly caress up to her skirt, causing Patty to sigh into his mouth as her spine shivers, also making her arch her back. Kid breaks the kiss to look into Patty's eyes as she looks into his golden ones. She will never leave his side; she will always be with him. She finally concluded that, she loved him.

"We should…continue…to the hideout" Kid finally said, letting go of Patty's legs as they finally reached the ground.

"O...Okay", Patty answered still panting. Kid turned around to walk to his stallion. Patty took a moment to get her breath before walking over to him. Kid climbed up on his stallion and offered a hand to Patty who took it willingly. She sat herself in front of Kid and he held her in place with his arms, holding the reins of his ride. He kicked his spurs and the stallion galloped at top speed. The two said nothing for the rest of the journey. Kid was concentrating on his riding while Patty was lost in her thoughts. She loved him. She loved Death the Kid. She couldn't believe that they were kissing, nor could she believe that he had the same feelings for her. Patty looked around, she did not recognise where they were, and she was in a shrubby arid land with a few trees nearby. Soon in the horizon she saw a ranch. It wasn't a big ranch but it looked homely.

"There it is", Kid finally spoke, looking over Patty's head.

"It doesn't look like a secret hideout", Patty commented with a frown.

"If it did Patty, people will know it's a secret hideout. With this ranch we are in the open, yet out of sight", Kid explained. Patty thought hard about it, putting her finger on her cheek as she did, then finally seeing the logic in what Kid said.

"Oh yeah, hehehehe", Patty giggled. Kid looked down to her, she looked adorable with that laugh. As they rode up they saw Marie and Sid holding some buckets filled with milk. They turned to see Kid with Patty, the two smiled to her and waved with their free hands. Kid continued to ride to the Stables where there were many horses. Kid went to a special hut where he rode his horse in. Kid hopped off his horse and hitched it to the hut. Kid walked to the side and extended his arms out to Patty. She lifted her leg over the horse and slide down into Kid's arms. Kid held Patty by her waist and slowly lowered her to the ground. As she was lowered she ran her hands down his arms making him tremble.

"Look…not a word of our break here to any of these people, got it", Kid suddenly told Patty.

"What? Why?" Patty questioned.

"They wouldn't understand, they all think I'm dangerous here and don't let anyone near me", Kid explained.

"That's not nice", Patty complained.

"I know, look I need to introduce you to my father, he's the leader here", Kid then informed her as he walked past her. Patty turned and followed him until she was walking by his side. They walked out of the dark stables to the outside sun.

"Nice to see you again miss", a voice said from the side f the door. Patty yelped and hid behind Kid when she saw Stein leaning against the stable door with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Just stay away from her Stein and there won't be any problems", Kid said walking with Patty to the main house.

"If you say so", Stein muttered as he watched the two make their way to the house. Kid opened the door and looked around inside, seeing no one he walked in opening the door fully, Patty then skipped in behind.

"My father will be upstairs, you wait in the living room while I get him. Take a seat in any of the chairs", Kid pointed to the chairs and made his way up the stairs. Patty walked into the living room and took a seat. She looked down on her lap and twiddled her thumbs. She was nervous being away from her friends and around someone like Stein. She just hoped Kid would stay with her and protect her.

"Ah you must be Patty", a voice said, she looked up to see Azusa.

"My name is Yumi Azusa, I make sure that this ranch here is ran under a tight ship", she explained offering her hand for a handshake. Patty looked at her in a frown.

"You hurt big sister", Patty said in a low voice. Yumi lowered her hand and crossed it behind her back.

"Ah yes…that incident. Well you did peruse after us with the law, they were the ones that should have been hit by that controlled explosion", Yumi explained.

"So instead of my big sister you wanted to blow up my friends?" Patty then asked with her arms crossed, looking un-amused. Yumi was then taken back, for a child she was quick.

88888888

"She's awaiting to see you downstairs in the living room", Kid explained to his father.

"Well let's see her then!" Kid's father said in his deep dark scary voice.

"No you can't go to her sounding like that, you will terrify her!" Kid pointed out.

"What do you mean **I don't sound scary!"** he boomed out in the room.

"Father, just try not to be intimidating", Kid stressed to him.

"All right all right I'll… I'll try not to be intimidating", he promised. Kid sighed and opened the door for his dad. He walked down the stairs and walked to the doorway to the living room. Kid walked down the stairs and walked into the living room past his dad. Kid looked at Patty and Yumi having an intensive glaring contest. He lifted his fist to his mouth and let out a cough for attention. Both turned to Kid, which Patty smiled to.

"Allow me to introduce my father, Lord Death", Kid introduced. Patty stood up with her hands behind her back looking at Lord Death. Even without speaking he looked intimidating. He was very tall and was in almost the same black leather outfit Kid wore, apart from his black shirt was black and he wore a long thick black cloak that covered his shoulders. Toped with a thick black hat that cast a shadow around his face, making it impossible to see his face. He took a deep breath and suddenly spoke. Nothing would have prepared anyone for what they heard.

"Hey hi yo how are ya!" Lord Death then said in the goofiest, most ridiculous and most humorous. Yumi and Kid stood there completely gob smacked and utterly taken back by the voice that came out of the leader of the Shinigami gang. The room was quiet for what seemed like forever then suddenly the room echoed with the eruption of Patty's cackling laughter. Patty was holding her stomach as she was leaning forward, unable to stand up straight. Pretty soon she couldn't even stand. She was rolling about on the floor in an uncontrollable laughing fit. The laughter echoed the entire ranch and everyone came to see what was going on. Everyone looked down at Patty laughing hysterically and couldn't help but to force a smile, she was defiantly going to brighten up the place with her presence. This happy moment was short lived as the door was suddenly kicked open.

"I had to dig my daughter out of stone rubble, you left her to die you bastard!" Spirit roared as he charged in past everyone to send a quick punch towards Kid's face. Suddenly Kid drew one of his guns and swung it at Spirit's face, knocking him over to the floor. Patty's laughs immediately stopped as Kid drew his other gun and pressed the ends against Spirits now bruising face.

"Un-symmetrical trash, disgusting disgusting disgusting!" Kid roared but suddenly Kid felt himself slam against the wall. Kid choked as Lord Death held both his hands above his head with one hand while he choked Kid with his arm across the throat.

"**Kid! Cut it out and control yourself!"** Lord Death roared, squeezing his hands so he dropped the guns. Patty jumped to her feet at the sight of this. Lord Death then dropped Kid when he was no longer a threat to others, for now.

"This is your great protector little girl", Stein said lighting up a cigarette while watching Kid cough violently. She frowned at Stein and walked over to Kid and knelt down in front of him.

"No don't, he could kill you!" Marie warned Patty, but she ignored him. She didn't believe he was a monster like everyone else treated him like. She delicately placed her hand on his shoulder and moved a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Kid?" She whispered to him, he looked up to her eyes, both having the funny feelings inside of them. The others eyed each with funny looks. The guys looking confused while the girls looked at each other with knowing glances added with a smile. Lord Death looked down at his son; he had a funny feeling that things were going to get interesting from this day on.


	8. Giraffe

_**Chapter 7: Giraffe**_

Patty opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She looked around at her new bedroom in the house (Yumi's). Patty hopped out of bed and wondered around the room, looking around and thinking of the events that happened yesterday. She remembered talking to Maka and found out that she was in love with Death the Kid. She giggled to herself at the thought. She then also remembered having to escape Maka when she found out about Kid visiting Patty. Patty bit her nails remembering when she looked at Maka buried under stone. She continued to remember riding away from Death city with Kid, then the kiss under the tree. Patty hugged herself at the thought and started jumping up and down in a circle. The door then opened and Kid emerged from the other side.

"Patty, time for…" Kid began but was struck speechless, his jaw slowly reaching for the floor as he watched Patty jumping up and down… in her underwear. Kid couldn't stop himself as he watched Patty's breasts bounce up and down as if being hypnotized. That's when his nose couldn't take it anymore and broke into a nosebleed. His trance was broken when Patty stopped jumping and she saw him. He then realised the predicament he was in.

"Oh…Patty no it's not what it looks like!" Kid said trying to divert his eyes, but his nosebleed said enough to Patty. Kid left the room quickly followed by a vase of flowers narrowly missing him and hitting the wall near him.

"PERVERT!" Patty shouted monstrously. Kid shut the door quickly and leaned against the wall catching his breath. Kid then looked to his left to find Marie standing there holding some cloths.

"Kid… what are…", Marie began.

"I'm not a PERVERT!" Kid exclaimed and stormed off leaving a blood trail coming from his nose. Marie looked confused at first but decided not to think about it and went to Patty's door. Marie as best as she could, knocked on the door.

"Patty? Are you awake?" Marie asked.

"Yes!" Patty called back. Marie then opened the door and walked in, seeing Patty now wearing a shirt and blue skirt. Patty was putting on her boots as she looked to Marie with a smile.

"Since you'll be staying with us, here's some new clothing for you", Marie said with a smile, placing the cloths on the bed.

"Thanks" Patty said jumping up with a smile. She looked at the pile and some clothing caught her eye.

"Oooh these look nice", Patty said taking them out from the pile and immediately began getting changed.

"So, why did you go to Death City, if you don't mind me asking", Marie asked as she waited for Patty to change.

"Because me and Big sisters have native powers, we can change into guns. Big sister said Death City is the place where we will be safe; cause if we changed people would kill us. So we came to Death City to be safe", said Patty.

"Where did you stay? Before you came to Death City?" Marie asked.

"Kickleweed, it was where we grew up. Me, Big Sister and Maka were friends but she moved out after her mummy and daddy split up", Patty said, smiling as she put on the last bit of clothing. She walked over to grab her hat and placed it on. Patty stood and spun around for Marie. Patty now wore a red vest sweater that came halfway down her body, showing her slender stomach. Her blue skirt was replaced with puffy blue shorts and over her jumper vest was a short white tie that settled in between her breasts. She smiled standing like a little girl with a smile.

"That looks very nice on you Patty", Marie smiled at her. Patty giggled with her hands behind her back.

"Do you always follow your sister?" Marie then asked.

"Oh yes! I always follow Big sister! She always knows best and I always do what she says!" Patty smiled. Her smile then left her face completely when she thought about Liz, telling her to stay away from Kid and getting injured.

"Well…I did… but now I didn't listen to her when she told me to stay away from Kid… and now she's injured and…", Patty said sitting down and starting to cry. Marie watched her as she begun to crumble and sat down next to Patty to comfort her.

"I'm sure she won't be…too upset. I mean… well we're here to look after you aren't we? And Kid isn't…that bad of a person when you get to know him", Marie tried to comfort.

"Everyone treats him like a big scary monster! He isn't! I don't understand why, he's always nice he…he saved Big sister and me" Patty said smiling and looking down, her cheeks going a rosy colour. Marie looked at her; clearly Patty hasn't seen the Kid that everyone in the Shinigami gang has grown to stay clear from.

"Well anyway, I was told that once you were ready that you were to see Lord Death immediately", Marie instructed in a motherly tone. Patty then started to giggle uncontrollably.

"The man with the funny voice!" Patty said happily. Marie looked at Patty very confused.

"Funny voice? What funny voice?" Marie had to ask.

88888888

"Hey there, how are ya Patty!" Lord Death greeted. That funny voice. Marie had to try so hard not to burst out laughing herself, it was the most ridiculous voice she ever heard come from the most intimidating member of the Shinigami Gang.

"Hi Lord Death! I'm feeling good today!" Patty said cheerfully.

"That's good to know Patty. Now then, since you'll be staying with us it will also mean you will be doing some chores around here in the ranch, everyone puts a hand in, well not literally", Lord Death explained.

"Okie Dokie!" Patty said with a thumbs up.

"Okay then, your first chores will be with Kiddo. He and Sid are going to be rounding up some wild horses and taming them into our steeds. You'll come back and we shall all be eating. Then when your done you will be accompanying Marie and Stein on a mission, to give you an insight on what really is going on around Death City", Lord Death listed out for her.

"Okay!" Patty nodded to Lord Death with a smile.

"Great! Head on over to the stables and meet up with Kiddo and Sid", Lord Death shooed. Patty then ran off waving goodbye.

"Such a sweet little girl, she'll defiantly brighten up the place", Lord Death said. Marie couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Lord Death looked over to her with a confused look.

"What's so funny? Is it the voice? I kind of like it. It's a change from the deep low dark scary voice. It add to the depression around here. With that girl here things will surely lighten up. So I'm going to go with the flow!" Lord Death announced to Marie who smiled, wiping a tear from her eye and nodded.

88888888

Kid and Sid waited patiently near the stables when they saw Patty running towards them.

"Hi guys!" Patty waved and skidded to a halt.

"Hello there Patty" Sid greeted. Kid was again speechless at Patty's new and slightly more revealing attire, his eyes examining her perfect curves and slender stomach. Sid looked at Kid and gave him a nudge, knocking him out of his trance.

"Erm…so Patty… have you been briefed on what we're to do?" Kid asked.

"Yup! We're going to get new wild horses!" Patty said happily.

"Well…the correct term is Mustang but yeah we're to get some…", Kid muttered.

"Kid, I think your nose is bleeding", Sid suddenly said.

"No it not!" Kid snapped back covering his nose with his hand and walked into the stables hastily. Patty giggled and followed after him with Sid.

"Sid… how come your dead?" Patty asked innocently. Sid was slightly taken back by the suddenly question, but since she's going to be a part of the Shinigami family he felt it was all right to tell her.

"Well Patty, Stein was kidnapped by Medusa a while ago. When I found him in Death city he pulled out a gun and shot me point blank in the head. I should have been a goner, but some natives that Lord Death knew brought me back as a zombie. Even though I'm a zombie I still try to live as I was when I was alive", Sid explained, arriving at his horse and mounting up.

"Hmm, you don't have a horse…well we're getting new horses anyway, you can take your pick on what horse you want. For now you can ride with Kid", Sid said to her as Kid came out of his hut with his black stallion. Kid offered a hand to Patty to readily took and as always, sat in front of Kid in between his arms.

"What's your horses name?" Patty asked, stroking the horse.

"Beelzebub", Kid said and kicked his spurs, making the horse ride out of the stables with Sid on his steed.

"Beelzebubble? That's a funny name!" Patty giggled.

" 'Beelzebub' Patty, and what would you name a horse?" Kid answered back.

"I'll call my horse Giraffe!" Patty cheered as they rode out of the ranch.

"And you said my horses name was funny?" Kid smirked.

"Hey!" Patty pouted, making Kid chuckle lightly. Sid looked over at Kid; this was a completely different Kid he was seeing. Kid was always broody, negative and a walking time bomb. Now he was smirking? Laughing? What would be next, Kid in love? Sid could find any answers in his head but decided to ponder about it later with the others. Soon they found a whole pack of wild horses in the plains. Kid and Sid were picking out horses that would be good to bring back. Looked at all the horses ride about until one caught her eyes. It was a golden coloured horse with a dark brown main. She then immediately thought of the colour of giraffes, she picked her horse.

"That one that one that one!" Patty cheered pointing to the horse, Kid looked to the horse she was pointing at then back to her.

"As you wish. Do you know how to tame one?" Kid asked looking down to her. Patty thought about it for a while but frowned when she didn't know how to. Kid patted her shoulder.

"It's all right, me and Sid will show you how to tame one. But when I say you need to take the reins of Beelzebub. Sid let's go!" Kid commanded and both of then rode quickly towards the pack. Sid got his lasso out and quickly started spinning it over his head.

"Cool!" Patty cooed at Sid then he quickly tossed it at one of the wild horses, lassoing it around the neck. The horse picked up and panic and a temper of the rope around its neck and started kicking and pulling, causing the rest of the herd to run off. Patty's happy face turned to worry.

"That's cruel!" Patty gasped holding her hands over her mouth. Kid looked down at Patty, she was worried about the horse's health with the way it was acting. Kid then gently caressed his hand down her smooth arm. Patty shut her sighs and her breathing relaxed to her touch.

"At first it does look cruel, but you'll be laughing in a moment, I promise", Kid said to her. Patty looked up to Kid, his smile was sincere and his eyes held truth. Patty smiled back and nodded to him. Sid hopped off his horse and pulled the horse towards him as he climbed the rope further and further to the horse. Finally then jumping onto the horse. The horse was defiantly not happy that Sid was on him and kicked up a massive fuss, literally. The horse started kicking up and about, spinning and turning as if a mechanical bull. Sid struggled to stay in the centre of the horse, holding on tightly to the rope. As Kid promised, Patty was laughing at the sight. It was funny to watch Sid wail as he almost falls off the horse, seeing him almost kicked about at the back of it. Finally after a while the horse gave in to Sid and now the horse would be properly trained back at the Ranch. Patty applauded Sid as he rode back over to them.

"That was cool!" she cheered to him, Sid did a small bow on his horse.

"So know you know how it's done do you think you can do it?" Kid asked looking down to her.

"Yeah, but I want to see you do it first!" Patty smiled up at him. Of course she did, if it were going to be exactly like Sid's display then it would be twice as funny seeing Kid do it.

"Oh all right, but you make sure you keep Beelzebub still okay?" Kid asked, Patty nodded happily as Kid kicked his spurs and he rode off towards the herd.

"Hold the reins!" Kid said letting go of them to get his lasso. As got the reins and evil grin covered her face and she kicked her spurs, making Kid's stallion gallop faster. Kid was thrown off balance at the increase of speed but maintained on the horse and tossed the lasso. Kid was much quicker at it than Sid since as soon as Kid lassoed it he jumped off his horse pulling his lassoed horse towards him and quickly jumped on its back. Kid looked more in control of the horse as it kick out, but it was still enough to make Patty laugh.

"Yey Kid!" Patty cheered as Kid rode over to the others.

"Now then, you ready to get your… 'Giraffe'?" Kid asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" Patty cheered and suddenly hit the spurs to Beelzebub and he started galloping towards the herd.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kid shouted kicking his spurs on the horse he just tamed. He chased after Patty that was squatting on the horse holing a lasso with one hand and the reins in the other. 'She's a lunatic!' Kid thought to himself. She spun her lasso over her head as she closed in on the horse she named Giraffe. She then tossed it but missed the horse. Patty let out an angry pout.

"It's okay! Just try again!" Kid shouted as he was closing in to her. Patty pulled her lasso back again and tried again. This time he got it around the neck. However she rode Beelzebub over to the lassoed horse and then jumped on. The horse then kicked out violently in all directions bucking his back up and down trying to get Patty off. Patty was struggling to stay on; it was indeed harder than it looked. She held on the rope around the horse's neck for dear life.

"Hold on! Ride it out Patty and he will be yours!" Kid shouted to Patty. Patty almost got knocked off the horse. That was when she lost her temper. Suddenly out of a rage she raised her hand and gave the horse and massive chop against the neck. The horse immediately fell to the floor, along with Sid's and Kid's jaws at her action. Patty jumped off in time as it hit the floor. She walked up to the horse and grabbed its head to make it look at her in the eyes.

"You are called Giraffe! You are my horse and you will do as I say! And you're not going to give me any trouble! Aren't you?" Patty commanded to the horse. It responded to a neigh and Patty let go of its face. The horse got to a kneeling position and Patty climbed onto it. The hose rose up.

"To the others Giraffe!" Patty commanded and the golden coloured horse rode to the others.

"And you said lassoing the horse was cruel?" Kid exclaimed.

"You chopped a horses neck!" Sid said looking at the poor horse.

"Your way was too long. I got my giraffe now!" Patty said happily. Kid and Sid stared at amazement to how she handled the situation. Sid was the first to snap out of his thoughts.

"We should get these horses back" Sid said turning his horse around. Kid followed then Patty behind him. The other two captured horses were tied to Sid's horse as Kid returned on Beelzebub. The three rode across the fields on their way towards the ranch. Suddenly Patty sped past Kid on her horse giving a grin and sticking out her tongue. Kid sped up matching her speed, neck and neck with her. She jumped up squatting on the horse holding her rope, smiling at Kid. Kid smiled back and jumped up too squatting on the horse. He however suddenly straightened his legs and was fully standing on the horse, one hand on the reins and on in his coat pocket. Patty looked up in awe at the sight, his hat blocking the sun from his face. He looked down to her and smiled smugly. Kid's cool look stopped when he saw he was about to run into a tree and hit a branch. He quickly grabbed the reins with his other hand to steer the horse, dropping down to his seat again. Not only did he dodge the tree, but inflicted immense pain in between his legs. Patty cackled in laughter as she saw him in pain and leaning forward. Soon they reached the ranch, passing by Spirit and Stein. Sid gave a nod as they passed, heading to the stables. Sid was sorting out the horses while Kid rode into his hut and dismounted. Patty made her way into an empty space with her horse. Kid walked over to her to help her down as he did before. But this time Patty decided to jump off the horse towards him. Kid quickly went to catch her, only to have her land on him. Hay then fell on Kid face. Patty giggled at the sight and still sitting on Kid began to move the hay out of his face and away from him. She then slowly started to pick the strands of hay out of his hair one at a time. Kid was lying on the ground, with Patty sitting on him. Of course he was blushing as red as a tomato.

"There, all done!" Patty said happily, her blue orbs looking down at his golden ones.

"Erm…thanks Patty", Kid said. Patty smiled patting his coat, then unconsciously started to rub her hands down his chest. She suddenly had thoughts going through her mind. 'Why does his eyes look very nice?' 'Why is he wearing so much layers?' 'Why am I thinking these thoughts?'. Patty patted his chest one more time with a nod and hopped up to her feet.

88888888

Everyone started to gather inside the house and sat down at the dinning table. Marie was preparing dinner for everyone. Kid sat down next to a throne like chair, most likely Lord Death's chair. Patty then sat down next to Kid on a different chair. Soon everyone began to gather inside. Spirit sat opposite Kid, next to Stein. Sid then sat down next to Patty, opposite where Marie would sit. Yumi walked into the room and took one glace at Patty then walked out, muttering "first she gets my room now she's in my chair…". Soon after she returned with a chair and placed it down at the other end of the table. Soon Lord Death entered the room and everyone rose from their seats, with a delay from Patty. Lord Death walked to his throne, his face masked in shadow with his hat. When Lord Death sat down everyone else did. Marie quickly emerged from the kitchen with drinks and gave them to everyone. Spirit, Stein and Sid both took their glasses and began to drink.

"So how was your day then Patty?" Lord Death asked in his goofy voice, which caused all three drinkers to splutter out in shock. Spirit burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS VOICE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Spirit cackled in laughter, one that could rival Steins. Spirit was silenced with one move.

**SHINIGAMI CHOP!**

Spirit looked unconscious with a dent in his head. Lord Death's hand was big, white, and looked very hard. He then hid it under the table and turned his attention back to Patty.

"As I said, how was your day?" Lord Death continued in the same voice.

"It was great! We got three horses, one of them is mine!" Patty cheerfully said.

"Glad you had a good time", Lord Death said happily.

"We're not here for a good time, we're here because people are trying to kill us" Stein added. This took the smile from Patty's face.

"Now now Stein, don't dishearten our newcomer. It's nice to have someone with a happy and forward attitude", nodded Lord Death. Patty smiled happily again, causing Kid to make a quick grin looking at her.

"So tell me, what is the most recent news in Death City" Lord Death then asked. Patty thought about it for a moment.

"Well…they say they're gonna hunt you guys… and…the Governess is talking with her sister for a partnership", Patty answered.

"A partnership? You think she's getting her forces up to hunt us down?" Sid asked.

"It's most likely that Medusa's got plans, Death city is defiantly not safe to go to if there will be talks", Yumi inputted.

"We shall discuss this later, right now it's time to tuck into Marie's lovely cooking!" Lord Death chirped in as Marie came out with some plates of food. She smiled and nodded to Lord Death, placing some plates down for everyone. Soon everyone was given food and everyone was enjoying eating dinner.


	9. No more Pain

_**Chapter 8: No more Pain**_

Dinner was finished and Marie and Stein were waiting by the stables for Patty as she was talking to Kid by the house.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kid asked, seemingly worried for Patty.

"Of course I will! Stop worrying!" Patty said with a smile.

"I can't stop worrying when you're with…him", Kid said looking over her shoulder to Stein.

"I'm with Marie too, she's nice and I'll stay with her", Patty smiled at him, her hands holding each other behind her back, her arms straight and swinging them behind her. She looked innocent, always innocent, to Kid she was beautiful. Not just because of her symmetry anymore, to him she's become more important than that. She was his treasure and he didn't want her to be hurt. Patty places her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself", Patty said happily and gave him a hug. Her breast pushed against his chest. He was going crazy inside. His emotions were in overdrive and his heart raced. He lowered his head and his hands shook as she clung onto him in a tight embrace. When se separated she watched him tremble and the brim of his hat covering his face.

"Just….be careful… okay?" Kid asked her quietly. Patty lifted the brim of his hat so she could see his face. He looked torn, as if he was struggling to decide something.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Patty questioned, holding his face with her hands. Kid's hands shook uncontrollably at her touch.

"Patty! We've got to go!" Marie called to her.

"You should go…just…promise me you'll be careful", Kid begged her. Patty smiled and nodded, almost nodding her hat off.

"I promise, maybe we can hang out later?" Patty asked, twisting her right leg inward and outward in a somewhat nervous and flirtatious manner. Kid's heart almost erupted from his chest at how adorable she looked.

"I…I'll…I'll see that we can have…some time together", Kid stuttered. Patty smile grew jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Patty shouted to Kid as she ran over to Marie and Stein.

"You done now?" Stein asked, Patty frowned at him and turned to Marie.

"So where are we going?" Patty questioned.

"We're going to Ravenwood Ranch. They have been assaulted by Arachne's servants and now they are close to starving, so we're going to assist them", Marie answered. Marie climbed onto her brown horse while Patty climbed on Giraffe. Stein's horse was grey and was covered in stitches as if he cut the horse open on a regular basis. The three took off from the stables and rode out of the ranch. Kid stood there watching them go. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"What am I doing?" Kid whispered to himself, taking deep breaths, "Why is this affecting me so much…". Kid turned around and walked into the house and entered the living room. Lord Death, Spirit, Yumi and Sid met him, as if they were ready for an interrogation.

"What?" Kid asked coldly.

"Patty seems like a nice girl", Lord Death said. Kid shrugged.

"She seems like she can be useful", Kid noted.

"She also seems to be…symmetrical", Yumi then added. Kid's hands started to shake.

"She…is indeed", Kid tried to brush it off, did they know?

"She also seems to be making you smile and laugh quite a bit now", Sid pointed out.

"What are you getting at?" Kid questioned back, looking irritated.

"It's been nearly a whole day and not once have you attacked or killed anyone. Where by now you would have had a whole gang added to your conscience. Clearly this girl has an affect to you", Spirit told it like it was.

"She's got nothing to do with me. I have control over my life and I do what I want, if one day I don't feel like killing anyone it's got nothing to do with her!" Kid shouted back and stormed off to the kitchen. Lord Death turned to his fellow gang members.

"So what you think?" he asked.

"It must be love", answered Sid.

"Love" Yumi answered.

"Love" Spirit answered.

"Yup, sounds right", Lord Death agreed with a nod.

88888888

Patty, Stein and Marie rode towards the ranch in the horizon, Ravenwood Ranch. Patty made sure she rode next to Marie and away from Stein.

"This has become problematic", Stein said as he saw Ravenwood Ranch. The place was in flames and black smoke mixed with the night sky.

"Oh my god, we've got to hurry!" Marie said and kicked her spurs. Stein drew his pistol as he kicked his spurs to go faster. Patty was close behind with a pistol Kid gave her at hand. The Ranch was in a massive panic as the farmers and stable hands ran with buckets of water for the fires. One of the farmers ran to Marie as they arrive.

"Help us please! The Arachnophobia gang attacked and left us to burn! Our women are inside the burning barn!" the farmer yelled. Stein quickly rode over to the barn.

"Patty! Let's help with the fires!" Marie ordered. Patty hopped off of Giraffe and ran with Marie to grab a bucket of water to fight the fire with. Stein ran to a tree and immediately started to climb it. Once reaching the top of it he jumped at the barn, grabbing on the edge of the roof. He climbed up it and walked across the roof to find a door leading inside. Once he couldn't find one fire exploded from the roof behind him, almost knocking him off the roof. Stein looked around then started to jump up and down until he broke through the roof and fell inside. Marie and Patty ran with the buckets of water and started to toss them at the fire. Succeeding in putting out most the fire with the others, the only thing left on fire was the barn. Gunshots where then heard inside the barn and suddenly the barn doors swung open. Lots of women of all ages rushed out of the barn coughing and choking. Followed by Stein who casually lights his cigarette with the fire in the barn. Soon afterwards the barn is put out with the help of the farmers and Marie and Patty. Farmers were sitting against the fences or on the floor sweating from the heat. Stein patrolled around the area while Patty walked with Marie as she was handing out food, water and money.

"This is what it's like all the time Patty. Arachne is terrorizing all areas around Death city, she even sent her minions over to Death city as well to cause some trouble. That all stopped when her sister became governess", Marie explained to Patty. Patty remembered Medusa giving off her speech to the whole city.

"While Medusa and Arachne have their talks, the people here suffer. The people who our lord care about, the innocent lives that are tormented everyday for food and money that these people just don't have. It's just horrible. We must stop the pain caused by those two…we must", continued Marie. Patty decided to do the right thing and relieved some of the drink and food from Marie and went over to other people, handing out the food and drink. When she emptied herself of the food and drink she turned around to get some more from Marie but ran into Stein.

"You do realise that some of these people had families that were butchered by Kid right?" Stein said sinisterly with an insane smile. Patty yelped and backed away quickly.

"In fact, that little boy over there witnessed Kid killing his parents in cold blood", Stein informed Patty. She turned to see the small boy sitting alone.

"You've got some boyfriend", Stein finished and walked away cackling in an insane way. Patty turned and frowned at Stein as he walked off, but then got to thinking. Kid was a murderer. He killed people in cold blood. She was in love with a mass murderer. The fact that he was a pure blooded killer didn't really seem to bother her as much as it did before. She always chose to brush away the fact but as she thought about it more and more the fact kept replaying in her head. She was then distracted from her thoughts when Marie called Patty to come along as they were leaving. Patty quickly took off running towards the others.

"Bless you Marie, if you and the others didn't arrive we would have lost everything and our families. Bless you!" A rancher said to Marie, taking her hand and kissing it. Marie blushed lightly at the gesture.

"We're here to help everyone from the menace of Arachne and Medusa" Marie answered.

"Forget those two, the real menace is Death the Kid!" A different man shouted. Everyone turned to the man and listened.

"I stood there and I watch my wife and son shot down in cold blood because their clothing was askew! He needs to hang!" he shouted. The rancher began murmuring to each other, all sounding like they agreed with him.

"Those that deserve justice will get justice", Marie answered back and turned her horse around, beckoning for Stein and Patty to follow. Throughout the whole journey back Patty remained quiet. Even when they finally pulled up back at the hideout she didn't say a word. When she rode Giraffe into its hut in the stables she slowly clambered off of him. She sighed to herself, he thoughts of Kid killing innocent people kept flashing in her head. She held her head with both hands and moaned.

"Is everything all right?" Lord Death said in his happy voice, appearing at the door. Patty looked over to him and made and quick weak smile to the Lord.

"I just…keep thinking about what everyone is saying", Patty said. Lord Death tilted his head to the side, wondering what she meant.

"What everyone is saying about Kid, him being a cold blooded killer", Patty moaned like a child.

"Oh… I see… well honestly I have to take most of the blame in that", Lord Death suddenly announced.

"You?" Patty questioned, also tilting her head to mirror him.

"I'm afraid so… when we were in Death City Kid was in a relationship with Maka Albarn. She had a way of helping Kid with his…issues", Lord Death explained.

"Symmetry?" Patty asked and then was answered with a nod from Lord Death.

"She helped him control it and keep him from doing those freak outs of his. Well when we rose up against Medusa I took Kid away from Maka to flee the city. In the weeks and months of being away from Maka his condition got worse and worse until he started to see everything unsymmetrical. Which then lead to the urge to 'Kill' the 'Abominations' " Lord Death explained, raising his hands and flexing two of his fingers on each hand to stress the point.

"So…if someone helps him, he'll get better?" Patty asked, placing one of her fingers onto her lips thinking.

"Yup pretty much", Lord Death nodded. Patty smiled happily and jumped into the air.

"Okay! Thank you Lord Death!" Patty cheered and hugged him. Lord Death was taken back by the hug but returned it.

"Aww shucks! All right off you go you little rascal, Kid's probably waiting for you", Lord Death said patting her back and sending her off to the house. Patty ran across the ranch to the house and stormed in. As soon as she did she was faced with a cowboy all in black.

"Patty! Are you all right? No cuts or bruises?" Kid hastily asked scanning her for anything that would have broken her perfect symmetrical figure.

"I'm fine Kid, really I am!" She said happily standing there looking so innocent. Satisfied that there was nothing wrong he sighed in relief.

"You best get yourselves to bed guys. We've got a lot more work here around the ranch guys", Yumi said pointing to the Grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. Patty nodded and smiled to Kid as she made her way to the stairs.

"Your room is also cleaned and…remodelled Kid", Sid then added. Kid turned to them.

"Nothing better be out of place", he scolded and made his way upstairs. Once reaching the top he saw Patty opening the door to her room. She turned and smiled to him.

"Night Night", Patty said happily with a yawn.

"Yeah, goodnight", Kid replied with a quick smile, opening the door to his room and closing it behind him. Patty entered hear room and stretched making another yawn. She looked at her cosy bed and was ready to jump into it until she heard some destructive noise coming from Kid's room. She then slowly made her way to his the door, the noises still echoing the house. She slowly opened the door and spotted Kid looking into a mirror holding his hair, the room apart from, the bed, completely destroyed. He hasn't even noticed her enter his room yet.

"I want this pain to end…!" he said to himself drawing one of his guns, slowly pointing it into his mouth.

"KID!" Patty screamed and charged at Kid, tackling him to the ground. She wrestled with him and the gun for a little while before finally getting the gun out of his hands and tossing it across the room. She quickly in a fury pulled him to his feet by the collar, pulled her arm back and send a very hard punch right at Kid's face. Kid was sent back and landed on the bed, his nose bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing something like that for! Your better than that you stupid head!" Patty shouted at Kid, who remained very still and temporarily terrified at Patty.

"Your Death the Kid! You're the one that's meant to be the biggest hero here! The one to save Death City from the witches and your about to blow your head off over a messy bedroom! You stupid stupid stupid…!" Patty shouted then just looked down with her eyes shut. Her fists clenched tightly and tears running down her face as she repeats the words stupid to herself over and over again. Kid doesn't take his eyes off of her; he sits there watching his treasure crying because of him. He is completely zoned out from his un-symmetrical room and crawls across the bed to reach Patty. He slowly takes her arms and gently pulls her into an embrace. She opens her eyes and watches Kid sobbing and apologising again and again.

"It's…it's okay Kid…you can't help it", Patty comforted. Soon Kid becomes aware of his room again and starts to panic and fidget. Patty thinks quickly and pulls his head to face her.

"Look at me! Look at me, there is no messy bedroom, just me", Patty said smiling. Kid kept his eyes on her, the perfect symmetry and ignores the mess around him. She leads him to his bed again and she lays him down with her, keeping his face looking at her as she strokes his hair.

"Keep your eyes on me! I'm better to look at than this dump", Patty cooed to him. He obeyed her but then something caught his eyes, which made him shake and tremble.

"Uh uh, eyes on me", Patty said soothingly. Even though his eyes were on her and she was holding him Kid still trembled at her touch. Patty then started humming a small tune that Liz always use to him when Patty had nightmares. This seemed to calm Kid even more and stop his trembling. The humming was so relaxing that the two of them both fell asleep. Spirit and Sid slowly poked their heads into the room.

"How the hell did she do that?" Spirit whispered.

"She is defiantly a god send, maybe this will be the start of Kid being back to how he use to be. Back in the days when I was alive and always there to help. That's the kind of man…", Sid began.

"No! Not another 'that's the kind of man I was' speech again", Spirit whispered as the two closed the door.

88888888

Liz suddenly opened her eyes and looked around her. She was lying in what looked like a church. No one was around. She continued to look around for the one person that mattered to her.

"Patty…Patty…?" Liz said slowly. She then sat up and called at the top of her voice.

"**PATTY?"**


	10. Dusting with Death

_**Chapter 9: Dusting with Death**_

Justin was asleep inside the church of Death City. Lying relaxed in his bed dreaming of happy thoughts through the night.

"**PATTY?"**

Justin shot up from bed from the scream. Justin quickly rubbed his eyes and grabbed his 'Law Abiding Silver Gun' from under his pillow. He quietly got out of bed and made for the door. He exited his bedroom and turned left to the indoor balcony. He slowly went over to the railing and pointed his gun down below. He saw Liz awake and sitting up on her bed in a panic. Justin sighed and holstered his pistol.

"Ma'am?" he called to her. Liz looked straight up to Justin on the balcony.

"Where's my sister? Where am I?" Liz shouted up to him.

"Please don't shout you are in a church. I'll be down in a moment", he said and turned away from the railing. He quickly made his way to the room and got his D-pod out and put his headphones in his ears. It is a wonder how Justin was able to have such advanced technology, but he refused to let any professor or doctor to examine it. Once he turned the D-pod on he pocketed it and made his way to the stairs. Liz was looking all around her; she was in a dark hall with tinted windows on the walls. Soon Justin entered the hall and made his way over to Liz.

"Your in my church in Death City. My name is Justin Law. You've been asleep for two days, you took a nasty blast", Justin informed.

"Two days? But…but what about Patty, who's been looking after her?" Liz hastily questioned.

"I'd advise you calm yourself down, you've been seriously injured, some of the burns on you aren't healed yet", Justin tried to say.

"No no you don't understand I need to look after Patty. She's my sister I need to see her! Where is she?" Liz continued to quickly question.

"She's not here", Justin simply said.

"What you mean not here were is she?" Liz grabbed onto his shoulders with a look of desperation.

"We…don't know… she's been missing for two days", Just said calmly.

"What?" Liz shouted.

"Please…we're in gods house, don't shout", Justin tried to calm her down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING? HOW COULD YOU LOOSE MY SISTER!" Liz cried out shaking Justin wildly, knocking one of his headphones out.

"I'm not sure how I'm just a priest. Please stop shaking me", Justin pleaded. Liz let go of him and passed back and forth frantically.

"She couldn't have disappeared! She couldn't have! Patty!" Liz stuttered in her own words as tears were forming in her eyes. Suddenly the doors of the church were kicked open.

"YEEHAW!" the very loud and energetic deputy shouted as he came in with duel pistols.

"I the mighty Black*Star is here to investigate a disturbance! There has been shouting heard in the church! What seems to be the problem!" Black*Star shouted.

"Why is everyone shouting? Would everyone stop shouting in gods holy church!" Justin shouted.

"You're the one shouting here father!" Black*Star shouted.

"Both of you are shouting!" Liz suddenly shouted.

"Now you are!" Black*Star shouted.

"For the love of all that is holy will you both shut up before I shoot someone!" Justin shouted at the top of his voice.

"Ahah! Threatening to shoot someone! Your days of crime are over father!" Black*Star shouted walking towards him.

"What? Are you serious?" Justin continued on the yelling fest.

"I am a deputy of the law! You have the right to remain silent!" Black*Star shouted.

"God what is wrong with you!" Liz shouted

"How dare you use God's name in vain!" Justin shouted. Suddenly a gunshot echoed the church and everyone went quiet. Maka stood at the entrance to the church with a gun pointed in the air and her free hand to her forehead.

"Okay…now everyone has quietened down, what exactly is the problem?" Maka asked quietly. She then saw Liz behind everyone with almost watery eyes.

"Oh my god Liz your awake!" Maka said rushing over to her. Justin twitched when Maka said 'god' but chose to keep quiet for the sake of not having a shout out again.

"Where's Patty", Liz asked quietly.

"Erm…she's gone", Maka said with her head down.

"How…can she be gone!" Liz spat out, trying to hold back her tears.

"She was getting visits from Death the Kid, when I found out I confronted her about it. I scared her and she ran off. I then found her with Death the Kid. I was going to shoot him but…she pulled his gun on me. She was scared and confused. Then she fell backwards and shot a chimney that fell down on me. When I woke up I was at the sheriffs office and Patty was gone, with him", Maka sighed out. As Maka told the story Liz broke down into tears and fell down to her knees. Maka knelt down and hugged Liz.

"I'm sorry Liz, I'm so sorry", Maka whispered. Liz wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I promised…our mother…that I would look after her and keep her safe. And now she's gone!" Liz sobbed. Maka sighed looking away from Liz. Maka felt responsible for the entire thing. If only she didn't scare Patty off she wouldn't run into Kid and she wouldn't have gone away with him. Instead she's here to tell Liz that because of her scaring Patty she's gone off with the most wanted bandit. Liz sobbed loudly, wanting her little sister back. Everyone looked at Liz who continued to cry through the halls of the church that night.

88888888

Patty stirred in her sleep. She let out a happy sigh as she slowly began to wake up. She felt so comfortable in her bed hugging onto a teddy bear. Then Patty realised she didn't have a teddy bear to hug in the first place. She blinked a few times to see something white and black in front of her. Then she realised it was Kid's head, and she was hugging onto him. Patty blushed a deep red as she slowly pulled her arms free, not to wake him. Patty sat up and got out of bed quickly to see Kid sleeping soundly. She couldn't believe she fell asleep with him. She shook her head of all the thoughts in her mind. It wasn't like they 'slept' with each other. She quickly scurried off into her room to get changed. She got changed in a white shirt and tie and a blue skirt, then started fitting on her black boots. She let out a sigh and began left her room to walk down the stairs.

"Good morning", Yumi said from in the living room as she heard Patty reach the bottom step.

"Oh…morning", Patty replied quietly.

"So you decided to sleep with Kid last night?" Yumi suddenly asked.

"What? No! He was going to shoot himself! I stopped him and made him go to bed…I just…fell asleep too", Patty said trailing off at the end.

"Ahuh… well you've got some chores to do today. In fact all of them are with Lord Death. Hmm", Yumi pondered. Patty tilted her head to the side with a confused look.

"Well I wouldn't keep him waiting, he should be in the cave", Yumi added, not taking her eyes away from her schedule.

"Cave?" Patty questioned.

"Oh yeah, there's a cave behind the house in the mountains. That's where Lord Death usually is", Yumi informed Patty finally looking to her. Patty nodded and made her way to the front door.

"Your not allowed to touch anything in the cave", Yumi called after her as Patty left. It was a bright sunny morning and Stein was harvesting wheat in a field using Spirit in his weapon form. Patty looked around to also see Sid working in the stables and Marie carrying buckets of water for the horse. Patty then skipped happily to her left to go around to the back of the house. Once reaching the back of the house she saw the cave. The entrance to the cave was an archway big enough for a stagecoach. Patty took a long look at the cave's entrance and then stood up straight and marched herself inside. When Patty entered the cave she slowly began to loose her confidences and her march turned to a hunched walk. The cave was very dark and hard to see in. The light from the caves entrance reflected off of a line of guillotines hanging from the ceiling. Patty took slow then quick steps when going under the guillotines. As she got further into the cave the light from the entrance soon disappeared and she relied on her feet to continue on. Patty was now getting a little scared, she was always brave because she was too distracted with her sisters cowardice to focus on herself being scared. She then suddenly saw a faint light ahead of her. She decided to pick up her pace a bit, heading towards the light. She got closer and closer until suddenly she tripped over and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she got on her hands and knees. Her eyes widened when they saw a pair of boots in front of her. She looked up the boots to some legs and soon looked up to the covered face of Lord Death.

"My my, you took a tumble there Patty", he said in his jolly voice and offered a hand. Patty smiled as she took his hand and was helped back to her feet.

"I'm fine Lord Death", said Patty standing at attention.

"All right then. It seems you're with me for the day", Lord Death smiled happily under his mask.

"Right, what chores are there for me to do?" Patty asked with her arms straight and her hands behind her back. Lord Death looked her over, she was a cute innocent looking girl. He was happy that Kid found another nice girl in his life that's just as fun loving as Maka.

"Well if you'll follow me you can help me dust my possessions", Lord Death said turning around and walking towards the faint light. Patty followed him until they walked into a wide-open space in the cave where many old fashioned furniture stood. There were chairs, a table, drawers, lamps and candlestick holders. All metallic objects were made of a golden brass that was dusted over. As Patty stepped in she looked down to the red carpet that covered the floor.

"First things first, we're in need of dusting", Lord Death said pulling out two feather dusters from his holsters. Patty broke into a giggle and took one out of his hand. She quickly made a run to a bookshelf ready to dust it off.

"Hold it Patty!" Lord Death called to her. Patty stopped in her tracks and turned to see Lord Death wearing a frilly apron and holding one similar to his in his hands.

"We need to be properly dressed don't we?" Lord Death said with a smile. Patty burst out laughing at the fact that Lord Death wore a frilly apron. It took away every little bit of intimidation on him. Patty skipped over to him and took it out of his hands. As she slipped it on it suddenly shrunk to her size. This made her jump a bit.

"How did it do that?" She suddenly asked. Lord Death let out a happy chuckle.

"Well lots of our possessions have been made by me and I am full of native powers Patty. Kiddo has lots of native abilities too, just not all of mine yet he's still too young. Has he shown you them yet?" Lord Death asked, dusting a lampshade. Patty was busy taking in what Lord Death said about Kid having native powers.

"Patty? I think that book has no more dust on it", Lord Death said looking over his shoulder. Patty then saw she had been dusting the same book for a while.

"Oh, sorry my bad!" Patty said smiling it off and dusting off other books.

"Well, has he?" Lord Death asked again.

"No…he hasn't. What can he do?" Patty asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh no if he hasn't shown you I won't spoil it for you", Lord Death said happily. For a while there was a silence between the two as they continued to dust off all of Lord Death's furniture. Patty occasionally looked back to the happy and joyful Lord Death, thinking that this happy man was the father of the depressing symmetrical Death the Kid. Patty then finished dusting a long candlestick holder.

"Oh wow I found it!" Lord Death said happily. Patty then turned around to him to see Lord Death play a small tune.

"My mandolin!" he said with a smile.

"You can play?" Patty said in awe.

"Yup, Kid can also play the banjo. Well he use to play it", Lord Death said sadly.

"Aww, why not?" Patty said walking over to Lord Death.

"He said it was an asymmetrical monstrosity. Kid was a different boy when his OCD was in check. Sometimes I wish I could have that Kid back", Lord Death sighed.

"I wish I knew him", Patty said aloud to herself. Lord Death placed his mandolin down and walked over to Patty. She looked up to him as he towered over her.

"You love him, don't you?" Lord Death then said. Patty was taken back by what Lord Death said. But she lowered her head and nodded.

"Now listen Patty, cause this is important. If you want to be in a relationship with Kid then that is fine by me. In fact it would great to see Kid with someone has happy and energetic as you", Lord Death then said. Patty smiled happily taking a deep breathe in ready to cheer.

"However Patty. If that is the case then you're going to be in a challenging relationship. Kid's mind sees symmetry over everything in his life, even his own feelings. Now Kid I know for a fact loves you. But you are symmetrical. He will treasure you. Make sure you're out of harms way. Like a protective boyfriend if you will", Lord Death continued to explain. Patty listened to everything Lord Death had to say.

"All it takes is a simple scratch to make you unsymmetrical and Kid will immediately pick up on that. Even though he loves you his symmetry problem will take over and will then see you as a monstrosity. He will be torn apart inside emotionally cause he'll won't want anything to do with you because you are not symmetrical. You will face this problem because it is inevitable. It will happen and you need to be ready for problems like this and learn how to handle them if you want to keep your relationship with him. Maka found a way to handle this problem, but she is a very smart girl. Do you understand me Patty?" Lord Death then questioned. Patty slowly nodded; the thought of Kid turning her away just like that was horrible. To think Kid could be so cruel if symmetry was involved.

"If you are not prepared to handle with his problems and help him then I would not recommend being with him. You must be one hundred percent ready to face these problems and handle them. Are you one hundred percent to handle this Patty?" Lord Death asked narrowing his eyes. Patty looked down again thinking it all through. Was she ready? Patty looked up again with a confident serious look and nodded.

"I am", Patty then said in a serious tone. Lord Death smiled and all seriousness around him was gone.

"Great, then you have my full support!" Lord Death exclaimed. Patty smiled widely and jumped in the air with a cheer.

"Yey! Maybe I'll convince him to play the banjo again! We could have a party!" Patty said.

"Well a party sounds like a great idea. We have a mission coming up too. We plan to rob one of Arachne's trains for supplies. If we succeed we could have ourselves a party!" Lord Death said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Patty cheered. The two of them began to talk about the party as if two excited children. Witnessing this was Stein who was about to report something, but he stopped in his tracks to see the two of them talked excitedly and clap their hands about a party. To add to this weirdness was the fact Lord Death had a frilly apron on and feather dusters in his holsters. Stein then turned away and walked away from the scene and out of the cave.

"What did he say Stein?" Spirit asked waiting for him. Stein kept his wide-eyed surprised face as he continued walking.

"What has been seen cannot be unseen", Stein simply said as he made his way to the house.

**_A/N: OMG OMG OMG An update! I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but this story was begining to dust (Lol at the irony of chapter). Anyway, I am very busy atm doing shows, Final Major project in college, and finally lits of written work need doing. So I am bust and I'll try to update on my stories as quickly as I can._**

**_Hope you keep on reading_**

**_The3Ryans_**


	11. Preparations

_**Chapter 10: Preparations**_

A man rocked on his rocking chair with a beer bottle in one hand and a revolver in the other. His hat covered his face which made it look like he was asleep. He had brown boots on with blue trousers tied up with a black belt. He had a white shirt on with it's sleeves ripped off. The sleeping man was in front of a log cabin facing away from it. The Log cabins windows were boarded up and the door was locked. Outside the cabin however, was a row of cut open deer, some still with blood dripping from their innards. Around the corner however was a man made hole, with six dead bodies inside. All of the dead in the hole were in pieces, no doubt cut up when they were killed...or still alive. Suddenly a noise began to grow louder and louder. The man in the chair began to groan loudly as he used the barrel of his gun to push up his hat. He had short brown hair with a few strands of hair going up in a spike, being pressed against the rim of his hat. A train was coming in from the distance and getting closer and closer.

"Ugh...great...took their sweet time," he grumbled. The train then slowly skidded to a halt in front of the log cabin. The passenger cart door opened then a small old man walked out of the cart. He had a pointy nose and a grey moustache and wore a suit with a top hat.

"You took your sweet time getting your small legs here Mosquito!" The man in the rocking chair shouted.

"Watch your lip Giriko, with me around the mistress now you can become a liability with a click of a finger," Mosquito snapped with a frown. Suddenly his nose quickly grew and stabbed through the beer bottle, shattering it. Giriko snarled and stood up, towering the small old man. Giriko then walked over to his log cabin, kicking it open despite it being locked. Giriko walked into the dark cabin, leaving Mosquito outside with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. After a while a Gatling gun started to emerge from the cabin, being pushed by Giriko.

"Here it is. This'll cause a lot of damage," Giriko said patting the death machine. Mosquito ruffled his brow.

"It better, put it on the train boys!" she commanded and a group of masked men came from the passenger cart and began to pull the Gatling gun on it's own cart.

"Oh and the mistress what's you to transport the contraption personally to her," Mosquito then informed.

"If that's what she wishes, it will be done," Giriko nodded then quickly got into the cart with the Gatling gun. Mosquito frowned at Giriko's eagerness, he hated Giriko. He spent too much time with his mistress Arachne in the past and was her guardian. Mosquito shook his head then turned to the front cart.

"Get it moving!" He shouted to the engineer and the steam train whistled in response, slowly gaining speed as it travelled down the rail line.

88888888

The ranch was getting ready for the big mission and everyone was gathering around in the living room of the house. Spirit, Marie and Sid were sitting on the sofa with Yumi standing from behind, resting her hands on the back. Stein was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. Patty was in front of the sofa with her legs crossed, like a child in an assembly at school. Lord Death stood in front of everyone with Kid standing next to him.

"Okay listen up everyone!" Lord Death said happily. Patty smiled happily at the sound of his joyful voice, it had been three days since her chores day with Lord Death and the two enjoyed each others company. Patty looked over at Kid from the corner of her eyes. They have hardly had any alone time together since they got here. Not to mention that every time she looked at him she kept thinking back to the time when he kissed her under that tree before they arrived here.

"We have just gotten a tip off that a train is passing by here," Lord Death spoke as he pointed to the map on the table in front of him. On the map where he pointed was a circle.

"On this train holds a working Gatling gun being delivered to Medusa by Arachne," Lord Death then said.

"A Gatling gun? That's all we need...," Stein muttered.

"Exactly right Stein. That's what we need," Lord Death said.

"How the hell are we going to get that gun? It's no doubt guarded by lots of Arachnes men and she'd probably have one of her best men guarding it," Spirit inputted.

"Giriko is the one in charge of defending the train," Kid then said.

"That bandit?" Marie asked shocked. Patty looked to everyone before sticking up her hand.

"Yes so it is...erm...yes Patty?" Lord Death said looking down to Patty with a smile.

"Who's the bandit?" Patty asked like a small girl in school with her hand raised. Lord Death couldn't help but chuckle at the girls innocence.

"Giriko is one of Arachne's henchman. He is a cold hearted murdering rapist. He is the one behind the 'Texas Massacre'," Kid explained.

"He's completely loyal to Arachne and if he's involved in a delivery then it's important, that's how we found out about the Gatling gun," Lord Death continued for him.

"So what's the plan?" Sid asked.

"The train will be crossing here," Lord Death began pointing to a circled mark on the map. "Some of us will ride in here to draw fire and take out as many as we can. Meanwhile at this point," Lord Death pointing to the next circle on the map. "I need a team to rig up explosives on this bridge. The bridge goes over a small gorge that's only ten feet from the ground but the bridge is long enough for the front of the train to...'fall' in if the bridge were to disappear," Lord Death hinted. The others began to nod to themselves with smirks.

"Okay Yumi, Marie and Patty will plant the bombs to blow the bridge where Kid will lead the rest of you to attack the train first hand," Lord Death ordered.

"Sexist...," Yumi muttered quietly, but Lord Death head anyway.

"Okay then, Stein will swap places with Marie then," Lord Death corrected. Patty mentally 'awwwed' when she had to be with Stein again. She really did not like him at all. But she was in no position to argue with Lord Death's choices.

"Then it's settled," Spirit said. Everyone nodded and all stood up and went their different ways. Patty was going to skip to her room when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Kid holding her arm.

"How good are you in shooting a gun?" Kid asked lifting his hat so his eyes were visible.

"I shoot everyone into pieces when I used Liz Kya hahaha!" Patty laughed happily.

"Yeah but a actual gun would probably be different to handle than your sister. Come with me and we'll practise," Kid said motioning her to follow. Patty watching him walk on ahead first before happily skipping after him.

88888888

Kid lead her to an open green field with a few targets set up. Kid leaned on a lone fence where he waited for Patty to catch up. When she did she looked out at the field of targets.

"Ooooooh," she whistled with her hand blocking the sun above her eyes. Kid turned to her and dropped a sachel. He knelt down to open it and in it was a silver revolver and a box of ammo.

"Here, these are yours," Kid said standing back up. Patty picked up the ammo box and revolver, which she started twirling around her fingers. Gripping on the handle she released the wheel and loaded in the bullets and just as quickly locking the wheel in place again. She then walked over to the fence and aimed down the field.

"Keep concentration when your aiming down the field then...," Kid began but Patty started rapidly shooting with a evil cackle. The shots were wild and only two actually hit the targets but only just.

"No no no. Your shots are too wild and you wasting more of your bullets than hitting the targets," Kid complained shaking his head as Patty went to reload. When she reload she went back to her spot behind the fence.

"Here, let me," Kid said walking behind her. He then extended his hands out, sliding them under her bare arms to her elbows. Kid couldn't help but pause when he reached them, her skin was so smooth. Patty froze at his touch, loving the feeling of his hands on her.

"Just...relax your elbows slightly," Kid said to her over her left shoulder. Patty did as he said. Kid then trailed his right hand to her back and lightly pressed it. Patty straightened her back at his touch, slightly arching her back.

"That's it...now...," Kid said quietly. His trembling hands began to trial down to her sides then down to her hips.

"N...Now just straighten your self...and keep your feet shoulder length apart," Kid said, almost in a whisper. Patty did as he said, almost shuddering at his touch. Patty tried to concentrate on what Kid was telling her but his touch was sending her funny feelings into overdrive. Finally Patty fired her shots, hitting every one. She watched her work in slight amazement.

"There...you see..." Kid said. Finding that he hadn't moved his hands from her hips and his head wass now leaning over her left shoulder.

"...Nothing..." he tried to say. Patty's head was now turning to his.

"...to it," Kid whispered just before their lips locked with each others. Patty dropped her gun and spun around to face Kid fully and wrap her hands around his neck. His hands trailed around her back and he pulled her close to him, feeling almost every inch of her body. Patty felt his tongue rub against her lips and she oh so willingly invited him in. Both their tongues locked in a dance for dominance. Kid then forced her backwards into the fence, propping her up to sit on the top of it. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel him. Feel...him. Kid trailed his hands up and down her back, trying to feel every bit of her that hadn't been felt yet. Finally the two of them broke for breath, but Patty hardly got the chance to properly get her breath as Kid quickly came back for more. His right hand trailed down to her right leg and caressed up her bare leg. Patty shuddered at his touch and sighed into his mouth. She suddenly felt unsatisfied that she couldn't touch him like that and her hands quickly trailed to his coat and suddenly forced the clothing off of him. She then roughly pulled open his vest pushed herself off the fence, forcing Kid to fall backwards onto the ground, Patty straddling him. She then quickly ripped open his shirt and rubbed her hands up his chest, causing Kid to let out a moan. She quickly went down and locked lips with him again. She forced one of his arms down as she rubbed her hand up his arm and finally entwining her fingers with his. His free hand rested on her leg and began to caress up under her shorts. His hand then slowly trailed around her leg, his hand inches away from going in between her legs. Suddenly Kid forced Patty off of him and sat up quickly, panting for breath.

"I...I can't...I can't," Kid said as he tried to hastily button up his shirt, not caring about a few missing buttons.

"W...what?" Patty questioned as she sat up.

"I... I can't do this right now," Kid said standing up as he finished buttoning up his vest. He hastily went to his coat and quickly put it on.

"W...Was it...bad?" Patty asked, her heart breaking.

"NO! No...it was...great...very...great. It's just that...," Kid paused and sighed.

"I don't think I'm...ready for this stage yet," Kid said quietly then looked to Patty with pained eyes. "I'm sorry." Before Patty could say anything else Kid quickly walked off. Leaving Patty sitting on the ground, hugging her legs up to her chest and moaning into her knees.

88888888

"Everybody ready?" Stein shouted. Everybody was climbing onto their horses and giving nods to each other. Patty got on Giraffe and looked over to Kid who had a serious look on. He was probably keeping focused on the mission she thought to herself.

"We'll all travel together until we reach the fork in the road that leads to the mountains and to Death City. Once we reach that the attacking squad heads for the mountains to meet up with the train whereas the bomb squad breaks from the group and rides north off-road to the bridge. We'll have about twenty minutes to set up the bombs before we get ourselves into a hiding place for five minutes until the train comes. We need to time the explosion correctly otherwise well miss our opening and the train goes over, or the train explodes, taking that Gatling gun with it. All clear?" Stein shouted to everyone. Everyone said their clears in different and mismatched order.

"Okay then! Let's ride!" Stein shouted with a insane grin on his face and the whole of the group road out from the Ranch, Lord Death waving them goodbye. Patty needed to concentrate. The last thing she wanted was to get injured or even damage her 'perfect symmetry' which would send Kid away from her. This was all real now. The train heist was about to begin.

_**A/N: It has indeed been a long time since I've uploaded this story and for that I apologise. I've come to the conclusion that I've got a serious problem of starting new stories when I should finish the unfinished one's that are online. So I'm gonna try and do that. If your still loving this story and following me thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Oh and as for the 'Texas Massacer', I couldn't resist XD**_

_**Hope you keep reading,**_

_**The3Ryans**_


End file.
